Demon
by Pictrixel
Summary: Sakura begins to lose control of her inner-self as she gains more and more power, She eventually snaps and hurts her own team mates now she must choose: Stay in Konoha and rot in prison or leave the Shinobi world behind forever to become a Medic for this so-called Avengers initiative. Will she ever be able to control her inner self? Will she finally understand the demon within?
1. Accepting

The Wind breezed through the streets of Konoha as a kunoichi violently trained in the woods. Decisions weighing heavily on her young mind. The rosette made a short curt handsign before shifting her weight to focus her energy into creating a clone in front of her. She worked to maintain a perfect shadow clone and pushed more energy into it. giving it most of her surface energy. She worked to only use her surface chakra as a way to save her reserves. Since training with busty Blonde bombshell sakura had become accustomed efficiently using her energy and though difficult endurance training she developed and almost endless chakra supply with such control that she could pull chakra out of the things around her.

The rosette had changed in many ways in the two years it had been since naruto had came back, She had hit puberty relatively lat, most of the other girls started at about ten or eleven, but when she hit thirteen, her body began to fill out greatly. Many people called her the next Tsunade, she had exceeded her teacher in both training and physical traits by the time she had reacher Fifteen. This remained a secret throughout the village. She bound her chest every day to avoid the attention of the male population.

To her it seemed like whoever designed people must be rather sick in the head, She was only 4 feet 9 inches and had a chest that was one of the largest in the village. her rival Ino had became a C-Cup by the time she was twelve, but shot up like a bean stalk, becoming a very lean and feminine 5' 9". It just wasnt fair. She attempted to wear all black to slim herself down some but her simplistic black or dark red long sleeve shirts did little to conceal her breasts. She started wearing tight vests to constrict both her breathing and chest. It made her look like her Chest was smaller and a heavy black jacket helped to hide the rest. She looked relatively flat.

She kept her hair Chopped short in multiple layes giving it a messy chic look.

Sakura haruno had started that morning off on a relatively good note, She had woken up to the smell of fresh Sakura blossoms. And had proceeded to eat a quick meal and head to the hospital for an early morning shift. She had three patients so far, a little boy her managed to jam his mothers kunai earing into her ear, A very unpleasent red headed bitch who acted like she owned the place and some minor cuts on mission return ninjas. Sakura stalked through the hall in her white lab coat and checked out of the large infirmary. It had been a rather peaceful day for her.

She walked down to the village gate to meet with her team, which composed of a five man squadrant with Kakashi as tracker and leader, in the front, Sakura beside him to detect any chakra fluctuations, and naruto and sai behind those two with naruto as a guard in case Sai were to try anything. Yamoto took the rear and awaited for anyback assault attacks.

Her chakra signature became more and more evident as she smiled warmly at her four...wait...five? What the hell? Who ever it was was wearing the same cloak as the others.

They all wore genjutsu cloaks to use for espeonage. From the mission debriefing they were supposed to head for the sound and rain border where Madara was gathering an army of anyone left from the sound village their job was to gather any information about his army and intercept if possible

She looked up form the ground again and spotted a blonde head, a silver head, a brunette head, and two raven heads...wait...two? upon closer inspection she saw a head of spiky raven hair that could only belong to one Man. _Lee._ Needless to say she was rather angry, sizing up the situation he would be **coming with them** on this mission. She approached her group with a fake smile.

"Hello Kakashi-San"

"Sakura. " he gave her a short nod of recognition.

"Please return to the hokage tower"

she had not expected that.

"what?"

her fake smile dropped.

"Sakura in all honesty you would be more of a danger to the team than a help. You know that Sasuke joined Madara, with your emotional ties to him our cover could be blown, you cant control you emotions like a proper ninja"

She looked at the ground

Thinking he had won Kakashi continued to speak" It would be better if you stayed here and continued life as a civilian wife, you could raise children. "

so thats all she was to them.

Naruto proceeded to make the situation even worse by adding "yeah Sakura- Chan! we will protect you! believe it!"

they had to kidding.

right?

right?

...but she knew they werent. Sakura saw red. She changed. her other side took over. She was angry, how dare they replace with a tight wearing youth-addict prick! how dare they! Kakashi opend his mouth to speak again and Sakura closed the gap between them with a hard fast punch to the face. He hadnt expected it, and she could feel the satisfying crunch of his face and jar beneath her fist. He fell to the ground as her "friends" stared at her with dibelief and horror. She could feel there gaze though she never turned away from kakashi, She looked him directly in the face with hollow ghost green eyes that wanted nothing more than to hurt, kill , and spread pain.

she spoke

"Listen to me you sad excuse for a life form" she bent down and grasped his neck as he stared at her."I could have killed you with that punch if i had wanted to, you lucky. I dont need you dead yet. but if you ever speak to me in that tone again i will not hesitate to kill you and everything you have ever loved. So much for your team now, eh sensei?" he could detect the malice in her tone.

"Sakkuuurrrra- chan?" Narutos blue eyes pooled with sorrow.

she whipped her head to stare at him with the same dead eyes. "And you- you miserable whelp, dont you dare ever call me sakura chan again, if my bonds to all of you are a liability then i have no problem in cutting them. But if you ever come near me again...", she whispered this into naruto's ear so only he could hear," I will kill ever one you love everything you care about everything you hace ever worked for will be destroyed. I will end it all as painfully as possible. She slashed his throat and face so that blood spurted out covering half of her face knowing that his demon blood would keep him alive. But it would leave a deep jagged scar across his tan skin running hapharzadly across his face and neck.

She then slowly walked away, leaving a trail of bewildered injured men behind her. She brought herself into Tsunade's office sluggishly where she would await impending punishment. By now Anbu would have reported to her. the blood spatter on her face and made her look like a killer. Sakura didnt kill. She was a medic she healed. But her inner personality was gaining more and more control over her actions. it would only be a metter of time before she killed someone if she continued like this. She knocked on the large wooden doors to get entrange into Lady- Tsunade's office.

"SAKURA! what have you done? you could have KILLED THEM! KILLED THEM!

"Im sorry Tsunade-sama." Her voice was weak and quiet as she awaited punishment.

Tsunade took a large swig of Sake before continuing her rant as blonde locks of hair fell in front of her honey eyes.

"I lost control again. It keeps happening, they hurt me Tsunade-Sama."

The older woman carefully mulled over her decisions. She could send her to prison, which was what the law required for her actions...but she couldnt do that. Sakura was oe of the most powerful ninja's in the shinobi nations...if she did that she would rot away in prision and go insane, feeling betrayed and alone.

She looked at the mission folders on her desk and began to mull through them untilfinding the one she had in mind.

"Sakura. I will send you on a mission that gravely requires a medic, but it will forever change your view of our shinobi world forever.

There is more out there than just us.

Sakura looked up in confusion." Read the mission file. But i warn you, if you except you can never ever return to the shinobi world again. you will be forever cut off from everything, your life as a ninja your friends, you family. Do you except this mission.

Sakura looked down at the file, what did she have to lose? Everyone thought she was weak, or crazy, and after todays stunt she would get thrown in prison. She had to stop this. she closed her eyes and breathed a slow deep breath.

"I accept. "

She took the folder resigned to her decision and walked out of the room

Tsunade then reached down onto her desk and picked up a small corded phone. And dialed a long complcated number,

"...Yes, i need to speak with Director Fury. "

there was a pause followed by a A gruff voice,

"Do you have What i asked for?

"Yes. She will leave tonight. "

"Good, we need a medic for this freak show. "

"I have no doubt in her abilities. "

"Alright. Have her ready at ten. You know where. "

There was a short click and the conversation ended. And thus Sakura Haruno became the avengers personal Medical assitant.

_soooooooooooooo watcha think? should i right more? any suggestions? any pairing ideas ;)

please review. thanks. more chappies to come :)


	2. Good bye

I wanted this chapter to be Sakuras heart wrenching good bye, next chapter will definatley take place in the avengers world.

I wanted to display Sakuras feelings and Character in this particular chapter.

Special Shout outs to all my reveiwing peeps.

Calvin- I love you, and thank you for keeping up with my work,

Paper Reaper- I know the last chap was kind of sad, and this one might be a little worse, but i promise bad- ass Sakura shall come around, i just wanted to make it a hearfelt good bye.

srooone- I'm excited too ^^ I havent selected major pairing yet, but i am seriously considering pairing her with Banner because of as you said there alter egos, still not for sure yet ^^

to all my anonymous reviewers, first off thank you for taking the time to even read my story, I really appreciate it. You all prompted me to update and thus update i shall. I Made this chapter extra long, and i too have looked for a Sakura Avengers fic, and couldnt find one either...soooo... i wrote my own! duh duh duh! but i digress, please enjoy the text you are about to read. :)

keep your arms, head and feet inside the vehocle at all times, please enjoy the ride.

Sakura frowned as she paced down the lavish ramp leading away from the hokage's office. She had only Skimmed over mission briefing as of late and had only a few minute details.

Her mission was to serve as a medic for a group of known as the Avengers, from what she had gathered they were a team of very special members of society. She continued to pace down the polished bamboo floors and past a desk, ignoring the unpleasant red-head from that morning who apparently worked as a receptionist.

Sakura knew that the Hokage wanted her to remain under a low profile until it was time for her to leave. Carefully dulling her chakra down to a level of a mere civilian. She then took off her headband and put a genjutsu on herself to make her appear to be a girl, around twelve with brown hair and eyes. Using this disguise she exited the building and walked along the path that led to her small apartment in the hub of the city.

She used a short cut and once in a dark alley on Shuri way, just passes the broken river bridge she broke out into a heavy run and entered her home through the back door so no one could see her entrance. When she trudged through the door she took her genjutsu off and then allowed her coat to fall off of her tensed shoulders.

The pinkette left the light off because of the risk of someone seeing her in her apartment and alerting anbu. She used a used a small Flashlight and made her way to her closet. She pushed her clothing and things out of the way so she could go into the small nook that was just large enough for her to crouch in. Sakura used a gloved hand to reach up to the knob attached to the door and let the pitch black room consume her before brightening her flashlight. Here she read through the pages and pages of her mission packets.

Her world went crashing down.

The files started by naming off members of this "Avengers" group. The first page was a woman with red-hair that reminded her much of the receptionist whom had left a horrible "taste" in her mouth, she had rather large lips and was a fairly attractive woman had it not been for her "come near me and ill murder you gaze. She seemed rather arrogant in Sakuras mind judging from her pictures and specs. Alias "Black Widow."

The next file belonged to a Man named Steve Rogers. She didnt think it was possible for anyone to dress ouder than Naruto. She was wrong. He wore a combination of red-white-and blue stars and stripes all over his body. He was very well built, clean shaven, and looked etremely masculine while maintaining an innocence in his eyes. That seemed very impressive, especially in comparision to his combat skills and experience in war. Alias "Captain America".

Sakura looked up from the file in thought. What the hell was an America?

She looked at the files again before shifting her views to another file.

"Thor" Sakura laughed; Simple name, simple man. He looked like a kind man, he was very very built, he reminded her a bit of Ibiki in that way. He was rather attractive, but honeslty he needed a hair cut. He could give Ino a run more her money.

The thought of Ino made her heart wrench even more, Ino was her rival and she would be leaving everything behind including her .

She looked down again as she read for what seemed like hours. Tony Stark, Clint barton, and Bruce banner where files she continued to read as she moved on to the Second set of the packets. Bright red letters printed "History" across her view.

She opened the file and began to read. Fifteen minutes later she believed she was fairly enlightened in the horrible tragic history of the Shinobi nations.

Aparently from what she had read, in the 1940s after Captain America became a house hold name through out america (she learned it was a very important country.) Other various countries began to worry about there defenses. countries everywhere worked to develop super soldiers for use during war. As did Japan. Japananese officials used a small island neighboring them to serve as an extreme sicentific and military base. At this base they mutated selected civians with multiple serums and vaccines, Giving them the ability to learn and control the energy within thiee bodies known as "Chakra" The bodies were too weak however to sustian the power being placed upon them, many people started dieing and the Japanese government scrapped the whole idea.

In an attempt to destroy all evidence of their genetic mutation testing, the government sent bombs and missiles to destroy the island and kill everything in the process. some of the more powerful "experiments " such as "Madara Uchiha" and the "first Hokage" worked to protect the island by moving them into a Dimension created by Madara. This is where the shinobi nations developed and the uses for chakra increased. Everyone here had some degree of chakra, even civilians though it was getting lower and lower. Origional experiments discovered that training th ebody to with stand chakra gave better control and thus birthed the idea of trained ninja societies.

She hadnt learnt that in the academy. So she was in a artificial dimension. Great.

She sighed and wiped sweat of her forehead. The last file read Culture. This file was by far the largest and she read with care studying everything and working to remember everything.

This packet told about cars, ipods, music, politics, film, people, pop-culture, art technology, wars, language and anything that she would need to know.

This file unlike the others was written in english. Tsunade taught her english when training her, and all ninja if konoha are required to learn at least 5 languages.

After reading she closed the file set and burned it as pro-quo directions. Tsunade most likely had another copy on file anyways. Tsunade told her to meet her on the roof of the Hokage tower at 11:30 to await further instruction.

Sakura looked at her clock. It was only seven. She had since left her closet and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. She liked taking showers in the dark. It made the water rolling off her skin feel so much better. She showered and combed her pink locks as they drip dried while she got her belongings ready. Sakura prepared her messenger back by getting out a single scroll. She made quick work to pick the scroll for certain things. She used a small scroll and sealed her needed toiletries, another scroll used for clothing as she packed ten black shirts and ten red shirts, a brown ninja vest ,a black ninja vest, and a green ninja vest. She also had both a red dress and a black dress in her scroll, as well as numerous chest flattening vests. She packed her many coats ranging from a thin sweater, to hoodies and trench coats.

Sakura was particularly fond of her trench coats. They were comfy and easy to move in, she could conceal multiple weapons in them, they covered her chest and kept her comfortable. Her trench coats all came with a hood that she used on espeonage to cover her...unique...pink hair, and a high collar that could be flipped up and zipped to cover the lower half of her delicate face. They were light weight, breathable and heat resistant (Including fire proof).

Sakura kept five basic trench coat colors in her wardrobe. She kept seven black trench coats, 3 tan coats, 3 dark brown coats, two red coats and two white medical coats. All of her trench coats had a medical emblem on the left shoulder to identify her as a medic, She sealed all of her trench coats. She then proceeded to seal her undergarments and other miscealaneous items such as fish net garments to go under her clothing, black bandages, an assortment of bras ,panties, bikini's and such. (as a kunoichi she had to endure training and testing in seduction, she didnt like it, but it was somewhat useful. She packed in tanktops and other clothing items, before moving on to her Medical equipment. She packed everything medical related she had into the small scroll, and continued by gathering all of her weapons. Every weapon she owned went into the scroll. The scroll that held most of what she owned looked relatively normal. It was completely black and looked to be standard issue. With the exception of a silver symbol that had the kanji for blood.

The scroll worked by creating an area of infinite storage within. All that was needed to open the seal was blood, concentration and the proper chakra signature to open the space. This made it impossible for anyone other than her to be able to release anything on the scroll. The scroll could also never be destroyed. She used this scroll origianlly for her animal summons but discovered it had a pocket transition area for ample storage that could only be accesed by the summoner.

Her hair was still wet and she was still wearing her towel around her waist. She decided to get dressed before leaving for her mission.

She picked up the scroll from her bed and grabbed the few select weapons she had decided not to seal, in order to wear. She grabbed a vest and tightly packed her chest into it as far as she could. this part was rather painful. She looked at what she had laid out and decided that upon meeting her new superior and employer she should dress professionally. She dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, she then put on black stretchy pants that hugged her legs and allowed easy movement. She buckled her knee high black combat boots and tucked her pants underneath them. She then moved on to her coat. Her trench coat reached just past her knees, It was black and long sleeved and had a normal collar on it. The coat zipped all the way up from the collar to the waist. The rest of the coat was left loose. She pulled her black gloves on. She looked ready to kill.

She continued to place weapons through out the lining of her coat until all that was left was to grab her scroll and transform it. Because if her ability to control chakra, she was able to turn a scroll into a black ribbon that she tied around her neck and sealed with Chakra. That way it couldnt come off with out her consent. She grabbed her messenger bag and placed a bottle of water in it gingerly. She gathered some extra weapons and a notebook, a few weapon scrolls and grabbed her headband on the sink. She tied it around her head to wear it and be a ninja just one last time.

Suddenly she had an idea to go to spare an extra hour. She closed her door with a crisp click behind her, leaving her home and everything she had worked for behind her. She made her way through the dark and weaved through the trees at a slow and leisurely pace. She reached the training grounds shortly from her walk. She trained and spun through the trees in the cool quiet breeze of night one last time. She wanted to remember everthing. The sight, the smell, the bittersweet memories when they were a team again. When they were whole. She continued until her time almost whittled down to nothing and she would have to go to the Hokage tower. She walked through the beautiful trees she had so long ago taken for granted. It was time to return.

She took her time to walk to the memorial stone. She remembered as a young, awe struck genin dreaming about the glory of being a ninja. How naive she was then. They shouldn't have let children make these decisions when they are too young to understand war and death. Caught in her own ramblings she touched the the cold stone, etched with fallen heros whom were never coming home. She heard an almost inaudable grunt and realised that she wasnt the only one there. She saw a head of silver hair, and immediatley became cautious of his actions. But in this state Kakashi could do no harm to her. his face was bandaged, his mask hung low and she could smell liquor on his breath as he allowed chrystaline tears to fall from his eyes, paying tribute to his fallen team and comrads. For the first time she saw his true face, etched with scars, with pain, he was old and he was tires. For the first time sakura realised that her sensei wasnt what he used to be.

Like his old team tore apart, there's had too. They were all he had, and he would protect any of them with his life, and she had nearly killed him today. She took a moment to fell atleast some amount of guilt for her actions before she knocked him out and put him out of his misery. Before she harshly hit the pressure point on the back of his neck, Kakashi heard a faint "Thank you". Oh how time changed people. She took a gloved hand and touched his face, allowing her chakra to heal the many cuts she had caused, but she healed all the scars across his face, she in a way wiped his slate clean. She did a cursory handsign and created a shadow clone that mirrored her own appearance in every way.

Her shadow clone nodded in understanding without any kind of vocal command. It picked up Kakashi and carried him away to his apartment. Sakura stood a moment longer breathing in the peace around her and faint scent of cherry blossoms. She slowly stalked away in the quiet blanket of night and broke into a full run upon exiting the forest. She then slowed her run reaching her second destination. The Ichiraku Ramen stand was busy tonight. Lights and music blared from the stand, and people were dancing around the stand. She looked out of place compared to the others.

She had completeley forgotten about the cherry blossom festival. Everyone was in kimonos, and looked like they were enjoying themselves. She saw her many "friends" go by her. Ino was on a date with the even taller Chouji sharing a ball of cotton candy, Shikamaru was laying on a rooftop looking at the stars holding Temari, Kiba was bobbing for apples and Tenten was leaning against Neji's arm off in the distance fanning both him and her self, It was so very picturesque. She wished she could say good bye. she wished she could at least do something, to let them know she still cared.

But this thing inside of her was clawing its way out, and she refused to hurt anyone else. She sighed again and turned to look at the moon through the cherry blossom trees. She turned back to the alley and feverishly wrote small scribbles of notes as her time winded down. She had it was eleven twenty seven. The Hokage asked her to be on the rooftop at exactly nine thirty, and it was something she prided herself in. She took her notes and put them into her bag before making more hand signs and focusing chakra into her feet and transported her self to the rooftop of the Hokage's office. There, a grim looking , normally cheerful blonde woman looked in her direction. For ten minutes they stood in silence letting the harsh wind from the cliff face blast thier beings. The older and younger woman both looked outward towards the village they would die to protect. Tsunade turned to sakura.

"Haruno. Your Mission is beginning as of now. You will now be given a teleportation scroll. This scroll will activate at midnight. It will immediately launch you into "Earths" dimension."

The blonde womans voice cracked again."Once you leave this place you will never be able to return. The energy required to take you from thier dimension back to ours would rip your body apart."

Tsunade had become a mother her, when she had none, she was her teacher, she was her sensei.

"I understand." her mouth was set in a harsh straight line.

"I know you do. You have more potential than any ninja i have even seen and you will make me proud but please all i beg of you, make peace with the demon inside of you. You will learn that it lives to protect you. you must learn to control it on your own, you i know you can do this. I dont expect any less from my apprentice." Honey eyes filled with tears.

Green eyes stared back with whirlpools of emerald emotion. The younger of the to kunoichi reached into her bag.

"please, Tsunade-sama, give these to them"

"Hai"

The blonde woman reached into the pack on her side.

" Please, take this, as a way to remember your home, and where you belong."

The Hokage handed her no-longer pupil a red box. Sakura gently opened the box and pulled out a silver chain, with a silver circular charm and an inlay of emerald on the inside in the shape of the hidden leaf village symbol.

Tsunade then took it out of the box and placed it around sakura's neck. Tsunade sealed it with her own chakra so that it could never be taken off.

"Sakura what lies in this necklace is one of the deepest treasures of our shinobi world. It contains deep power, This necklace contains both a friend and a way to communicate with both your innerself and those whom you love most. "

She hugged her "sensei"

"I love you mom"

Fire works blasted across the sky and a bell rang followed by cheers. It was midnight. Sakura opened the glowing scroll and looked down at the village for the last time in her life.

As she faded away, Tsunade looked towards the village.

As the wind wipped passed her she could swear to heard a soft yet gentle,

"Good Bye"

please comment and review ^^

personally i think i did better in this chapter. Kinda sad though.

i spent forever on it, if you have any ideas or pairing idea please let me know, thank you for reading.

Watcha think?


	3. Tests of power

To my lovely reviewers.

Calvin, i love you :)

starlight-dancer97 7, thank you! :)

AriLivesnotDylan 7, that review made my day lol, your review, i like it, ANOTHER!

Mai-Long 7, sorry she couldnt meet all the avengers yet, next chappy though! I promise! also, yes, she will have to deal with all of their lovely little quirks ;)

to my anonymous reviewers, again thank you all for reading and prompting me to write more. Update i shall! i love you all, thank you for your time :)

please enjoy and give me your thoughts :D

The young, heart broken Kunoichi opened her eyes. She was no longer in Konoha. So that was it then, no way to back.

Bright light shined around her. It appeared she was in a metal room, not unlike the interrogation rooms of her village. She shifted her gaze from the ceiling almost immediately and noticed two other presences in the small room.

She turned towards what she assumed to be her employers.

The tallest by far was a man with a trench coat similar to her own. He had large scars running across the side of his face near his eyes. One coal black eye looked at her with a calm collection and mild interest the other was covered with an eye patch. The man next to him was dressed in a very formal suit and tie, he seemed very cautious and rigid towards her presence. She took notice of the weapon that rested in a holder attached to his hip. _A gun._

Her eyes flicked back up to the large man, whom she assumed to be the shorter, pale man's superior.

"You are the Medic we requested?"

she gave a curt nod before carefully choosing her words to emphasise her professionalism, hoping to leave a good impression on her new "Boss" as the people of this dimension called it.

"Yes Sir. Sakura Haruno, Medic at your service. "

The man looked her up and down. The well dressed man seemed to loosen up slightly to here she wasnt a threat

"Well Miss Haruno, I am Director Fury, and this is agent Coulsen. You are now in a temporary base of shield operations. I am positive that you have been briefed about your duties while here, am I correct?"

"I was given basic information Director Sir. I only aware of my medical duties."

She brushed back a strand of pink hair.

"Miss Haruno, we are currently facing a mass possibility of war and it is esculating daily. It is imperitave that you be completely informed of the threat that the Avengers will be fighting against. You were given files explaining basic imformation on the people you will be healing. Coulsen will fill you in on the rest. I have work to do. If you will exuse me Miss Haruno, I expect to see you at Eleven.

She looked down at her watch, it read that it was only seven, apparently when she went through the transition it took seven hours for her to reach her destination in what actually felt like seconds. Trippy. She looked over to Coulsen who clearly was still very cautious of her as fury left the room. She marvled at how such a large, tall man could walk so quietly with such grace. It seemed exceptionally odd, considering he was wearing steal toed combat boots. He seemed like the kind of guy who would kick puppies when no one was looking.

The air in the room was frigid and saturated with Awkward. She attempted to "Break the ice"

She took off her serious facade, and turned to the man who was now seated at the table.

She smiled a warm smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you Agent Coulsen"

She stuck out a gloved hand. He looked at it questionably and cautiously, he hesitated but shook it any way, muttering a faint "likewise, miss haruno. " he smiled back.

The conversation was smooth sailing from then on as he spent two hours to pain stakeningly explain the situation, involving the tesseract and the god of Mishcief, Loki, whom currently seemed to be enemy number one, and went into details about the avengers not on the files. He seemed to gush over Captain America, and proceeded to show her his collection of vintage cards. Creepy.

She smoothed out her sleeve.

She had to admit, he explained things really well, he seemed nice enough , He reminded her alot of Ebisu in that way. She had gone to him many times when she was having trouble with her lessons.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the the cement floor screach as Coulsen pushed his chair out from the table and proceeded to get up.

"I will be taking you to your room where you may drop off your things."

He turned back to look at her as he shut the door behind them. She didnt have much of anything with her. Actually, barely anything. The only thing he saw her carry was a tan messenger bag, and that appeared to have barely anything in it.

She shifted, noticing his staring, he turned around and refused to look back until they reached their destination. The were walking rather quickly form her standards. Her short stride made her take twice the amount of steps as Agent Coulsen did. As they walked she worked to memorise the signs and create a basic lay out of the floor- plan in her mind. They made a sharp turn in the hallway and continued until they reached an elevator.

They should sue the interior designer, the whole interior of this base was incredibly bleak. The entire building reminded her of a hospital. Most of the walls were either metal or a Sterile white. The whole base was drab. But she had to concead that it had an incredible view, the based through a another hall way and towards what she assumed to be the center of the ship. She could feel a larger number of faint chakra signatures there. Coulsen opened two very wide very impending doors by swiping his hand across a motion sensor monitor. Cool trick. The doors swung open in a slow and slightly climatic fashion.

This room, from what she could tell, appeared to be the center hub of the structure, computer after computer lined the room and director Fury stood in the center looking out of the large plexy glass windows.

They cut through the center of the room and he turned to greet them.

"Miss Haruno, I understand that you have been completely briefed on the gravity of this situation?"

it was honestly more of a statement than a question.

"Yes Sir"

He looked her over again,

"Good. If you will please follow me Miss Haruno." Oooooh yay. more hallways. great.

As they walked both Fury and Coulsen slowed their pace. She shuffled behind them looking around until they finally stopped.

"Haruno" she noticed he dropped the miss this time." I have read your complete file and i must say your abilities are quite extensive. I was also informed of your psycholigical problem, and other skills. We will be testing both your ability to fight and heal in this exercise before allowing you to meet your team mates. "

She had been itching for a good fight for quite a while. She wondered what they could possibly pin- her against. They opened another door into a huge gymnasium. Training ground? She looked around. The walls and ground were all heavily fortified and she could feel the huge amounts of steel beneath the surface of the walls. She craned her head upward to see that Director Fury and Agent Coulsen had left her in the room and were now staring at her from a glass window in the middle of the wall.

The gruff, raspy voice of the director rang across the intercom before completely switching over to the room.

A large group stuffed dummies appeared around the room.

"Keep the White dummies safe. Destroy any red dummies "

That was harder than it sounded. She wasnt allow to touch white dummies, and air sensor protect the red dummies with high intensity lasers.

A light above the ground shot uo and a huge machine gun stood in the center of the room on a robot arm to track her movement.

"level 19. Go" then there was a click and the intercom ended its message.

She grabbed to Kunai from her vest and began to deflect projectiles being thrown from the walls. There were five dummies she had to protect over all. One in each corner of the room and one on the high ceiling directly above the robot arm. She moved quickly to both deflect projectiles and create five shadow clones. The clones moved at an super human speed to guard their indivual dummies. The original sakura reached in her pack and threw multiple shuriken into the walls to disable the flying projectiles.

She jumped into the air with an easy, cat like grace and twisted to avoid a rain of bullets. She flipped off of one of the wall guns and to the base of the robotic arm. She grasped the robot arm and snapped it in half like a toothpick, against her force. She held the giant arm with one hand while she slicked her hair out of her eyes with the other. She then used the arm as a primative club to hit any remaining guns on the walls. Flames had engulfed the center of the room. The flames made it impossible for her to touch the floor and were rising . She flipped herself again and onto the side of the wall. From this position she stood up and ran across the side of the wall and towards the ceiling. Once hanging on the ceiling she closed her eyes and breathed while creating a small handsign.

She opened her eyes and released a large wave of chakra from her body that immediatley killed the flames without harming the dummies themselves. With the flames extinguished and the guns destroyed she released her chakra hold on the ceiling the then flipped off of the ceiling and back on to the ground gracefully landing on her feet.

To say that Coulsen was suprised was an understatement. She seemed so nice. Who knew she was that powerful.

In all honesty he had been skeptical of her usefulness when he first saw her. She was an extremely short young female with pink hair and he had just witnessed her completely annialate a level that was supposed to be impossible for anyone, super human or not to complete. She had done it with out even breaking a sweat. It only took her five minutes to destroy millions of dollars worth of weapons. He thought fury would have been angry about that.

He didnt seem angry at all. Actually, he was smiling. He had read her file and he had known that she was a complete set as both a medic and combat ninja. But hell how did they train these people? This girl far beat his expectations in combat. She could serve as a valuable trump card in this battle.

Sakura walked back to the door she had origionally entered from. Coulsen and the Director where waiting for her in the corridor.

"Haruno. you exceded my expectations. You are highly profficient in combat and battle. I ask that when you meet your team mates that you keep all of your abilities , except for healing out of their knowledge. Our enemy loki has a way of getting into the heads of people. The less they know about your skill, the less he will. Only use it if absolutely necessary. "

"Yes Sir."

"Your next asssessment will be based off of your ability as a medic. Please follow me. "

after that last lovely comment she had to admit she was feeling rather smug. She was a valuable commidity around here.

They took her to a glass room concealed in the center by curtains. she heard a muffled groan and immediatley went into "medic mode". from what she could tell the patient was a female in her early thirties with a crushed leg and left arm.

"This is agent Maria Hill. While she was chasing Loki and his allies when she got caught in the collapse of out original base. I trust you can heal her. "

Sakura looked at the pained woman before placing her gloved hands across her leg the woman flinched as she unbandaged her leg. She had lost a lot of blood and the nerve ending where completely sliced.

She laid her hands on the unbandaged leg while focusing on pushing her chakra into the limb and smowly reparing the cells. Her hands began to glow as she furrowed her brow in concentration and the deep gashes and crushed bone healed themselves. She treated the womans arm the same way. The whole process took about ten minutes. She looked at the woman and prompted her to rest before turning back to both Fury and Coulsen. Both were equally impressed with her skill. There had to be a catch. Maybe she was a psycho? No one had that much power with out an unfortunate drawback.

Oh how right they were.

Alrighty then theres my newest update, hope everyone likes. She will be meeting the avengers in the next chapter. i wanted to focus on getting skill level and technical things out of the way as well as her basic relationship with coulsen and fury.

i tried to keep them all in character...and woot! badass sakura!

please review!


	4. Meetings

Black Wolf Lady - thank you so much! im glad you like it, and i shall update!

Yuuki-Hime 2097 - yep. total babysitter lol. Especially around Thor and Tony.

anime junkie2 7- thank you. I planned on having Tony hit on her all the time for comic relief lolz.

To my Anonymous reviewers.

Know that i love you all and thank you for reading my story, i really appreciate it and all the feed back i have been given. Keep it up guys! i love reviews!

and yes, holy cheese balls indeed. lol

Thank you all, and enjoy this next Chapter.

xoxo

Entering the large lab, Steve immediatley looked up at his new comrads. They seemed nice enough. Some had there quirks. Fury walked in behind him.

"Gentleman, a new addition to your team is being brought in today.

"I was not informed of a new addition in our files Nick."

Tony Stark just loved getting under peoples skin, especially by calling them by something they hated. Heheheh. He loved being a genius.

"This new member is a medic. You will be meeting Agent Haruno at today's meeting."

He didn't leave any room for argument as he turned on his feel and left the room.

Oh how Tony hoped to the gods this one was female. preferably tall and blonde with daddy issues. Daddy issues were what gave middle aged men any hope of sleeping with a beautiful woman in there twenties with out the woman being a gold diggers. Daddy issues were a good thing. He really hoped she had a big rack too. Natasha's wasnt bad, it was perky enough but she was only a C, he himself liked the melon monsters.

Steve looked over to Tony from his chair in the lab where he had been looking at Loki's staff.

Tony had that look like he was planning something with a large grin on his face. apparently Bruce had noticed this too.

"Seriously Tony, you really need to stop watching episodes of Naughty Nurse Jackie on Demand. Its turning your brain to mush.

Steve didnt get it. He didnt think he wanted to either. If it was from Tony's mind, it had to be either completely horrifying or brilliant. And judging by Dr. Banner's reaction it was the former.

If it had been the latter, the science bros would have been excitedly jumping up and down together.

Dr. Banner spoke again. "Tony, what if this medic isnt a woman? what if its and old really buff really strict black guy?"

Tony looked in mach horror. Black female was do-able old buff black man...not so much.

Bruce then laughed again as Steve got up to leave the room and train.

He had to admit he was equally curious of what this medic was like.

xox

Sakura looked outward at the blue sky as they exited the infirmary and hospital wing. It was much brighter than it had been than morning, and the expanse of azure across the sky was endless.

From what she had heard from Fury, the other Avengers had brought Loki in last night. Loki was in the helicarrier deffense cage and had come with barely any kind of hesitation. Captain America had been dispatched to Germany via flight, captained by Black widow. Apparently while the Captain was fighting Loki, Iron man hacked the system and interveined. Then Thor, who happened to be Loki's disgruntled adopted brother showed up. Sounds like they had fun. The only person who managed to avoid the whole incident was Doctor Banner. He had stayed in his lab looking through Selvigs notes to find the tesseract.

The team had just gotten back from their excursion yesterday, and now they were in the lab, still looking for answers to the location of the tesseract.

From what other agents had told her, the werent in best of moods at the current moment. Sucked for her.

She looked out the window as they passed through the hall. Fury continued to speak with Coulsen. She listened to small tidbits, but did little to actually attempt to pay attention. She heard her name mentioned and look forward towards the older men in front of her.

"Agent Haruno. Agent coulsen will now be conducting you to your living quarters. "

Neither men turned around as they departed down different hallways. Sakura followed Agent Coulsen for what seemed like forever before the reached a hallway with numerous doors near the front of the Helicarrier, They were three floors down in the structure.

The helicarrier was split level for the most part. and it was devided into multiple sections. The front section of the carrier was dedicated mainly to maintenance and power of the ship. The first section had seven levels in total.

The surface level held air crafts for both defense and weaponry. following a stairwell down one could reach the second level that served mainly as security for the lower levels. Beneath the second level the third level and control room was held with mulptiple computers and attack modules. From that floor elevators were used to get to the four bottom layers. The generator room sat beneath the control room and beneath that were bunk areas for some of the people living on board. These bunks were given to the avenger team because it allowed easy access to the out side of the ship and was a straight shoot down a major hallway to be able to reach the other side of the helicarrier. The lower level of the second section served as an infirmary. In her debriefing coulsen briefly showed her a map to memorise.

Ninja academy had taught her to observe and memorise everything. She looked around as coulsen slowly walked down the wide hall way. The floor plan she had memorised was suprisingly accurate. Coulsen stopped at a door two doors down from the end of the hall way, and an elevator. He made a quick swipe at the door and then Had her do the same. The door unlocked and it allowed her entry into the small room. He then handed her a card.

She looked at her new living quarters. In the middle of the room was a full sized bed with a gray comforter that appeared to be standard issue. A small wall was devoted to being her kitchenette. it had a running sink, and a microwave. As well as a toaster in the corner of her room a small tv was placed, with a shelving unit below it. The walls were dark grey. She turned to look at the other side of the room were a small circular table with two chairs had been placed for an eating amd working area. All in all, it could have been better but it was a nice set up. There was a door that led to a small bathroom with a standing shower, and her closet consisted of a cut out twice the size of her in the wall with a long curtain rod-like rack to hang her clothing with room to fold any extra into stack below.

"Miss Haruno."

clearly ha hadnt dropped the "miss in front of her name"

She turned to Coulsen, annoyed by all the formality. She felt like a prisioner being treated with false kindness. They were her imployers. She was a worker. No "Miss " anyhting in her name.

"You can call me Sakura"

"Miss...er...Sakura, the Avengers will be holding a meeting to discuss new developements in finding the tesseract. it is imperative that you come to this meeting so please show up on time. I trust you know your way around the carrier by now. The meeting is in two hours, in conference room A near the primary lab. I am sure you can navigate your way there on your own. "

"I will leave you alone now, please continue getting used to your new surroundings. If you need anything, I will be in the contol room."

"Thank you Sir. "

"Coulsen "

"What?"

"You can call me Coulsen, My Name is Phillip H. Coulsen, but many of the shield agents are comfortable using there last names only in case of being compromised. May i still call you Sakura?"

she looked at his face and laughed.

"You all highered me, you can call me anything you would like. You are my superiors. "

With that he muttered a thank you and left the room. She thanked him for showing her around as he shut the door behind him.

She looked around the room. Unpacking could wait she was practicly starving. She remembered hearing from Coulsen that the card he gave her served to allow her access to everything on board. She set her messenger bag down on her bed before turning around to the front wall to open the door leading out of her room. She looked down the hallway, suddenly feeling a sense of freedom by not being chaperoned by her superiors. She quietly padded to the elevator and Shifted her weight before pressing a button, leading her up to the middle section of the helicarrier were a nonformal, casual caffeteria was held. When the door opened again she went straight down the hall before turning to the left and into the cafeteria area.

She go in line as many of the other agents looked at her curiously. She was obviously new, and her pink hair and height set her apart from the rest of the crowd even if she was wearing black just like the rest of them. She noticed a goup of men behind her laugh and snicker when ever she dared move in the line. She was getting annoyed.

"Can i help you?" her voiced dripped with a fake sugary sweetness.

The largest of the group, a tan gentle men with dark eyes looked her up and down before snickering.

"Naw princess, Did ya get lost when your unicorn made a wrong turn at candy mountain? "

Did they just call her a little girl? she had been there for less that twenty four hours and she was already getting called little girl. What the hell.

She noticed that the Idiot turned and was now laughing with his friends, and ignoring her,

a dark voice entered her head, taking full control over what she said.

**ohhhoho. Two can play at this game. **"Takes a princess to know a princess, what happened? did you fall off of your butterfly and lose your balls?"

He stopped laughing and turned to look at her angrily.

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that. Dont you know who i am?"

**"Well, clearly you are an egotistical pansy trying to over compensate for something."**

He had had it. No one says that to Agent Daniel Robin without getting punched, Female or not.

He made a move to punch her, quickly in a way that wouldnt be seen by others. She grabbed his hand inches away from her face.

**"That would be unwise"**

She used her gloved hand that was dwarfed by his massive fist to crush his hand, and essentially fracture most of the bones in his fingers.

The dark voice released it haze on her mind.

It took all of his will power not to cry out as the pinkette released his bruised broken hand and turned around, determined to get some kind of lunch. She settled for a turkey wrap and an apple. She had never been one to eat much. Her small body didnt need it, She got her lunch and ate in silence in the corner of the room at one of the rarely used tables.

She finished her meal as quickly as she could whilst still looking civilised to avoid the stares of many other agents. Clearly they had never seen someone with natural bright pink hair. Go figure. She sighed and sat up quickly before walking out of the room and taking the same hallway down that she had earlier. She made it to the elevator without any set backs.

"Hold the elevator please"

She looked at the man lightly jogging to reach the elevator. He was huge. At least Six five. He was wearing a sweat covered tee-shirt, and kacki pants.

In his arm her held a light blue plaid button up, in his other hand he held a water bottle. Upon seeing him she held out her gloved hand to hold the door open as he stepped through and entered the elevator.

"Thank you Ma'am"

"No problem. What floor?"

"four Ma'am"

Wow. He was very well mannered, They rode in silence for twenty seconds before she could feel him look at he side. Waiting for the inevitable question

"Yes this is my natural hair color."

He looked at her rather alarmed, and slightly confused.

"Im sorry? I havent seen you around here before. "

She suddenly felt extremely anti-social and rude.

She turned to look up at his face. He was tall and it was slightly difficult. Especially considering that he had over a foot and a half height difference compared to him. Her head barely reached his chest.

Her face was pink and rather sheepish.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. My name is Sakura Haruno , I arrived here yesterday. I am the new medic for the Avenger's team."

He shifted his shirt so that it hung on his shoulder and his arm was free.

She stuck out her hand. He obliged and shook it with a gently shake. She noted a strain in his arm and a nasty bruise forming on his fore arm. Judging from this he had probably just come form trianing.

"I am Steve Rogers, and also Captain America. It is a pleasure to have you on the team Ma'am"

"The pleasure is all mine", She gave a quick bow

The elevator opened and Both she and Captain America strode through it to the fourth level.

He started to walk away, probably to his room.

"Excuse me."

He turned and looked at her,

"Im sorry to be a hindrance but I noticed that large bruise on your arm in the elevator, Mind if I take a look at it?"

He gave her a bit of a quizzical look but held his arm out anyway. She did a quick handsign, before her hand glowed with a light blue light.

She held her hand over his bruise and a cooling sensation filled the area of the injury. It took only twenty seconds to completely remove the bruise as he watched it completely fade before his eyes.

She took her hand off his arm and turned to open her door.

"Uh- thank you? " he meant it genuenly but honestly that had kind of freaked him out

When she didnt reply with a your welcome, he turned to see she had already went back into her room.

He touched his arm where her hand had been. He could still feel the refreshing, cool feeling in his Arm.

Oh he was going to have a field day about this with stark. She knew the kind of women that Stak tended to date. They were usually tall, blonde, and beautiful, with large breasts. This girl didnt even appear to be eighteen yet, he didnt look at he chest, but she was short with Pink hair. Stark wasnt into that kind of thing.

He smiled and walked down the hallway to his own room Were he wanted to take a quick shower and change before the meeting.

Sakura entered her room. One Avenger met, five more to go. Goody.

She had come to her room to unpack her things before leaving to meet her team. She did a quick hand sign and the ribbon on her neck transormed back into a scroll. Piece by piece she unsealed some of her things and letting them hang in the closet. She then turned the scroll back into a necklace and checked the clock.

She had ten minutes to reach the Conference room, The took her card and sealed it into her necklace/scroll for safe keeping as well.

She ignored the elvator all together and this time opted for a hall way to the side of it, cutting straight through the carrier.

If she had remembered the floor plan correctly then this would lead her directly to the room she was seeking.

She reached the end of the corridor and stared at the label that read "Conference room C"

Good. She was in the right place.

The door appeared to be motion sensored. She walked in Silently behind Fury. His height blocked a good portion of her view.

A few more people filed into the room, no one seemed to notice her presence as she shifted her way into a corner with low lighting.

When all the seats at the large table were filled, Fury began speaking.

"Alright. As you all know, we have a new addition joining the team today. Agent Haruno, please come to the front of the room and introduce yourself. "

They turned to look at where Fury was gesturing. Damn you swivel chairs.

Aw Crap.

She had never been good with speaking in front of others. Let alone earths mightiest heroes.

She shifted and moved with silent grace to the front of the room.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a trained medic and look forward to workig with you all"

It sounded a little rehearsed but hey, at least she managed to say something.

She looked over to fury who cleared his throat to speak before being interupted by Stark.

"Is this a Joke? You said you brought a medic. Not strawberry Shortcake."

The little voice in her head decided to take all power again.

"Big words coming from a man who flies around in a red and gold metal unitard. Sounds like a double standard to me. "

"Watch it pinky pie"

"Watch what? You get your ass kicked? I would pay to see that, But it happens so often they dont charge admission. "

He laughed. "I like you, youve got spunk, wanna get dinner together sometime?"

He just met her. he just insulted her. and now he was trying to pick her up? What Da Fuk...

Her mind went slightly blank for a moment before she looked at him incrediously. Dr. Banner attempted to break the awkwardness. He stuck his hand out.

"Sorry about him, Its nice to meet you. "

This one she like. he was short sweet and polite.

She learned the hard way that Thor didnt do hand shakes. He did hugs. Very very powerful hugs.

Who knew the god of thunder liked to hug people?

Steve nodded to her and said hello.

The only person who hadn't said anything was the red-head at the rear of the table.

She was blatantly ignoring the new medic for what ever reason. Fury wouldnt have it.

Agent Romanov, this is Agent Haruno.

She didnt give a handshake like the others, she gave a sarcastic nice to meet you before ignoring her again.

Sakura decided then and there that she was not particularly fond of this woman. and thus other topics of the meeting commenced.

Sakura Haruno could now officially be counted as an Avenger.

xoxoxo

Alright my darling reviewers, please of beg of you tell me what you think. I really do care!

REVIEWS, I LIKE IT. ANOTHER!


	5. Of Age and Chakra

ALRIGHTY! reviewer shout out time :)

AnimeRocker 469 - yes, i actually did one reaction in this chapter, but more will come :) so thank you for your input!

RainyApples - I will try to update one a day but just for you i made this chapter longer :) thank

Yuuki-Hime 2097 -Yep, she totally already sized her . I also like it when steve is polite. :D thank you for the seocnd review

Mai-Long - lol i cant totally see them acting like that, i might at add a little thor with poptart craze and how it reminds her of lee with his youth craze, YEP! TONY NARUTO DYNAMIC!

crazycherry459- aw thank you so much! :D

Black Wolf Lady- I updated again :P thank you so much for the compliment

eragon456 -i can see how those pairings could work lol. Next chapter will be when loki gets the rude awaking that is Sakura Haruno. :)

srooone - thank you so much for reviwieing again and woot for awesome chapters! XD

To my anonymous reviews...YOSH! better than holy cheese balls, WOOT! I will continue to update regularly, OH MY GLOB made me lol, Yep thor hugs people! (and of course Tony with his daddy issues. She will meet loki in the next chapter and the suspense is killing me too :p

UPDATE I SHALL!

i love you al for reviewing, i really appreciate it! keep it up and enjoy :)

Xox

A tall blonde gentleman walked through the streets of konoha, with a squadrant of ninjas behind him. Needless to say they were all completely ruined.

The had ran all night through the rain and mush, only to get called back to the leaf village, a day into their quest.

The team was not amused. They were all tired. They had ran all night through the trees of the border, trying to cover as much ground as possible. They had stopped for the night in a small village near the mist to stay the night at an innwhen they recieved a scroll from a large hawk.

The hawk and scroll were both embelished with the seal of the hokage. Yamato had opened the scroll and delivered it. Because of the message they had no time to rest before turning around. Because of the incedent with Sakura , Kakashi had been laid out of the mission. She had damaged him to a point that he would would take weeks to heal.

Naruto himself had only taken about an hour to heal. The scars remained on his face from her attack. The bleeding stopped and jagged ridges and gashes were etched across his face. Since they had left, he had muled the past few hours of there monotonous return thinking about his once team mate, the beautiful and small Haruno Sakura. She was a special being to him, someone who lived deeply in his heart. She had been his first love, both in his heart and in his body. As a ninja, it was required that you know longer be a virgin upon requested entrance into the Jounin exam. They did this as mental preparation for Kunoichi to teach them seduction and also prepare them for anything tramatic that could happen during missions, such as rape.

The only person that Naruto trusted with this was Sakura and Sakura only trusted Naruto. In a night of clumsy passion they took each others virginity. They dated until they passed the Jounin exam and both agreed that it wouldnt work. He was caring, loyal, and amazing and belonged with Hinata. After they mutually split up they tried to remain friends and team mates. Naruto tried to pretend that everything was okay with her. But he had known it wasn't. She became very self critical and started talking to herself. He chalked it up to nerves until he saw them on a mission. They were a pair on the mission, they had been commissioned by a wealthy land lord to find and kill a Gang leader, and gang who raped his daughter, Lady Yuki, in the land of snow.

It was during this mission that he understood how far gone she was becoming. She whispered to herself, spoke in her sleep, and killed with out remorse.

For as long as he hadknown her, sakura had never liked killing. But the man whom they were sent to kill called her a freak and she snapped. With out hesitation, and with out any warning she grabbed his neck amd ripped his head from his body and proceeded to rip apart other gang members in the same manner, much like a feral animal. It wasn't until they were completely gutted that she stopped and went back to her normal self. They never spoke of that event and he thought she had gone back to being normal Sakura. She had seemed happy until yesterday. He had never dreamed that she would attack Kakashi like that, and then turn around and slash his face.

She was probably in prison right now, cold and alone being torchered by Ibiki and given Psycho-Analysis. The thought made him sick.

He loved her like a sister and he couldnt even protect her.

They quickened their run as they passed the village gates. He jumped passed roof tops and towards Granny Tsunade's office. Until he and his squadrant reached the window.

He decided that when their meeting with Tsunade was over he would go on a visit to Sakura, and apologise to him for her being so careless to what she wanted.

He felt a deep lurch in his stomach as a storm brewed over head and zoomed past both people he knew and Ramen.

When he reached the base of the Hokage tower he Jumped onto the balcony over looking the city with direct access to Lady Tsunade's Office. He knocked on the door before entering followed by his team. Clearly ready to argue with the woman.

"Whats the deal Tsunade Baa-Chan? Why did we have to come all the way back to Konoha?"

He noticed something odd when she didnt respond. He turned to look at her as his blue eyes searched for any clue of why she was behaving so strangely. He noticed many bottles of Sake next to her. Much more than any he had ever seen her drink. The paper she had been writing on was blurred by tears that dropped from her pale face.

Completely changin his previous mood he crouched in front of her with concern, his voice was both quiet and low.

"Tsunade-Sama, what happened?"

This time she looked up at him. Her eyes looked awful. Both of them had large black bags beneath them and area that was meant to be bright white was an irritated red and pink from crying.

"She's gone Naruto."

What? Who was gone?

"Who Lady Tsunade?" He hoped and prayed it wasnt the one person he had been thinking of for the passed two days.

"Sakura. "

She muffled another cry as his eyes widened and his team mates looked at each other in shock and confusion.

If she was gone then he would just have to bring her back.

"What do you mean by gone?"

"She volunteered for a suicide mission. I couldnt stop her. She's gone naruto, she's never coming back."

He couldnt believe was he was hearing. She was gone. She was dead. This time anger set into his voice. This was Tsunade's fault, she let her go.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?"

Anger seeped into his every core as he fought to maintain control. The girl he loved like a sister was forever taken away from him.

He lowered his voice. Odds where that sunade was equally upset by this. He knew that Sakura was like a daughter to her.

She snapped back to his question, angered that he implied that it was all her fault.

"SHE WANTED IT THIS WAY!, she said she would rather die as a fallen hero and honerable ninja of Konoha than rot in a cell until the day she died being considered a failure. This is what she asked for Naruto. "

"...Is she dead?"

Tsunade looked down again. That was the only answer he needed. He huffed angrily As tears spilled out of his eyes. He turned to leave the other blonde, his heart in ruin.

"She wanted you to have this. "

He turned and saw that it was an envelope, obviously in her handwriting.

"She left one for all of you. She wrote them before she left. Naruto, please take the letters to the people that they are adressed too". His group stayed silent as he handed them their letters.

He said nothing as he turned and exited the room. He could barely contain his tears as he exited the Hokage building, the sky seemed to seemed as sorrowful as he. He splashed through the rain uncaringly making his way to his flat to read the last words of a fallen comrad.

He never got to tell her sorry, tell her he loved her, or tell her goodbye.

He couldnt protect her or fight for her any more.

He had failed to be her team mate. He had failed to help her.

He looked to a dark sky as lightning crashed above an old and familar training ground he used to know.

It was here that he collapsed on his hands and knees. Crying with the heavens for the forever fallen blossom, Sakura Haruno.

XOX

Thunder boomed heavily outside the surface of the Heli-carrier. Sakura Haruno was not afraid of storms. She never would be, but the idea of being on a flying metal ship in the sky with the god of thunder during a thunder storm was less than appealing.

The meeting with fury had taken about an hour and "red" (as she had so lovingly named her) had sat there, both glaring at and ignoring her at the same time. The meeting seemed drag on forever until a beep of Fury's watch informed him that he had a prior engagement. He dispersed the team with a quick command. Before leaving he gave the pinkette strict orders.

"Agent Haruno. Please go to the infirmary. Patients are in need of your assistance. When they have all been taken care of you are free to do as you please. "

She nodded in understanding before smoothing out her coat and quietly leaving the room. She had been the last to walk out of the room and it appeared that two people had stayed and waited for her to exit. There, leaning against the wall , was Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

"Were you waiting for me?" She asked, slightly suprised.

"As a matter of fact Cupcake yes we were."

oh how badly she wanted to stick him in the crotch with a Kunai. Maybe it would shut him up.

"Yes Ma'am, I never had the opporuntity to properly thank you for healing my arm earlier this morning."

There goes Mr nice guy again.

Tony looked at Steve with slight annoyance. He had already met the girl this mornin, yet said nothing to him about her. What about the bro code? Bros before hoes man.

Not that Tony thought she was a hoe, but the Dominatrix get-up and pink hair had him imaging that she would be freaky in bed. But in a good way. In the screaming for more kind of way. Besides. he like Asian chicks.

For the second time that day, he prayed she had Daddy issues.

She answered steve

"Not a problem. It wasn't a difficult injury to heal"

Steve continued to talk to her, something about glowing light and healing was all Tony heard. He didnt care much for anything that game out of Steves mouth.

Though he had to admit, he was curious about her. She looked much to young to be a doctor, and her odd appearence seemed a bit out-landish.

This was bad. She was smiling and talking to Steve. What ever happened to the "girls love bad boys kind of thing?" he was currently getting grilled in the quarrels of courtship by a seventy year old virgin. He was a Genius Billionaire Playboy philanthropist with a really cool suit. Come on! She preferred the coupany of Senior Citizen Cap-cicle. Nope. Life was't fair.

"I am curious to see your abilities short cake. Mind giving us a sneak peek?"

he had meant it sexually but she obviously ignored him, taking it what for he had litterally meant

"I have to attend to my work now, both of you are welcome to attend and observe if you would like. "

Tony opened his mouth to say something snarky but stopped noticing that She was walking away, with or with out him, with Steve obediently at her side. Honeslty curious as to how her abilities worked.

XOX

To Sakura, this clientelle was a walk in the park compared to her village. Here the injuries were much less serious, and most were over all very common.

Tony and Steve hovered over her, asking her multiple questions about her healing process. Her first patient had been a small mousy looking gentleman with a large burn on his arm. He was an older man, the kind that loved to tell stories. He would not stop talking about his grand children the entire time the rosette worked on him. You could tell he cared though about them though. Judging from his name tag, his name was Henry and he worked in the engine room.

"This is a pretty bad burn Mr. Henry, mind me asking what happened?"

The old man looked at her with his dark brown eyes and large ears. His wrinkled face transformed into a smile.

"I was taking a break. These old bones of mine just arent what they used to be. I was lookin at a photo of my grand-babies when i dropped it underneath one of the Engines. I went to grab it and some steam off one of the lower pipes burned me on the arm. "

Sakura was completely engrossed in the conversation, as was Steve. Tony could have cared less. He was trying to figure out why little miss sinshine over there was so happy working with a bunch of old people. Steve was just to happy to speak with someone from his era to really care what he actually said.

Tony shook his head and stroked his beard in thought. before he knew what had happened she moved onto a young woman who had sprained her ankle whilst on patrol. She was pretty woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

Her lovely hair reminded Sakura alot of Ino, oh how she missed her rival. But the moment she spoke, her voice was anything but lovely.

Steve flinched at hearing her screaching tone. The womans voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

Equally annoying was her sour attitude. She had been on the phone talking to someone named Franny and when Sakura tried to ask her something she blatantly ignored. Sakura continued to ignore until she listened to snippets of the phone call, as the woman looked at her bright pink acrylic talons chewing her bubble gum with a loud and grotesque pop

The woman continued her call until sakura touched her actual ankle. The young medic continued to attempt talking to the woman but she was just getting worse and worse.

She finally had had enough when the sleazy woman called her a bitch over the phone.

She tried to be reasonable. The woman knew how it got under her skin and continued to call her bitch. She felt the large tick mark pulsate on her forehead.

This tan disaster started flirting with Tony whilst continuing to yell at the poor medic.

Steve wanted so badly to intervine. But he knew what happened when a man tried to stop a fight between to dames. He had seen Bucky try to break up a fight between to teenage girls. They two girls left him with a black eye and a busted lip. And if Sakura could heal wounds, he didnt want to found out how well she could cause them.

Tony on the other side was exstatic. He wanted so badly to See a catfight between the two woman. Come on, come on, catfight, please catfight, thats right, pull her hair out!

Sakura could tell based off of his riduculous smirk that Tony wanted to see them hash it out. No. She had to regain her composure she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching her blow up on her first day. No sir-ee.

"-then that this fake ass pinked haired bitch-"

Fuck that.

New plan. Kick stupid bitch's ass.

Sakura grabbed the woman by the other foot and twisted with out barely any force. She splintered the womans ankle.

The woman started screaming and cursing her in what she knew to be italian. It was one of the languages she had taken during her schooling with lady Tsunade.

Not knowing that the medic knew what was being said, the woman continued unbound to call sakura many names in Italian.

She heard "whore" and "mother" and proceeded to punch the woman in the nose. She grabbed her phone and crushed it with her barehands before grabbing the tall woman be the hair and pulling her close to her face.

The pink haired medic proceeded to snarl. " Listen here. I dont have to heal you. Im sure that SHIELD wouldnt miss an attention whore like you. "

The woman looked horrified, actually so did Steve. Tony sat back in his chair with a smile on his face. He had a habit of getting bored easily. This lovely pink haired girl was anything but; she was a fire cracker and packed alot of punch for her size.

Steve was worried for the poor woman's sake. She looked as if she wanted to crawl into a whole and die.

"Further more." Her eyes darkened with distaste. " If i see you be as disrespectful to others as you have been to me, I will break you wrists too. And refused to have you healed by any one.

Sakura let go of the now crying woman.

Tch. Serves the bitch right. Maybe now she can learn some manners.

She did feel a little bad for making the woman cry, but honestly she had given her ample opportunities to leave her alone.

Shit.

She realised something.

Steve and Tony were behind her, and they had seen the whole thing.

Her face turned a very interesting shade of red even darker than her hair as she turned to look at Steve and Tony.

Tony broke out into a full out horse laugh at her wide eyes and red face that served to only make her cheeks darker.

Steve was worried for her health. No one should be able to turn that red without some kind of medical condition.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" Fiddling with his hands in an akward fashion.

He thought her heard a "Yeah," and a "thanks" through her heated mumbled response.

They continued to watch her as she worked over the course of three hours to heal everyone in the ward with the exception of the "Blonde Bitch" as she and Tony had so dubbed her.

Tony and Steve were surprisingly good listeners.

Tony watched and nodded, As steve asked questions.

Steve looked at her hands as she healed A skinny, very thin, very pale woman. She always started by making a symbol, her hands glowed with a bright blue-green light as She healed the woman.

"How do you do that?"

She was a bit suprised by the question. She had forgotten that hear no one used Chakra. This made it very difficult to explain.

"Well, all people have a small amount of energy in their body that acts as a life force. Most people have so very little that they dont notice it. Were I was raised I was trained to use this ability, as part of a defense organization known as Konoha. This energy grows with practice, endurance and physical wellness. Basiclly, the harder you train, the Higher your Capacity for this energy increases. This energy is called chakra. "

She focused some energy into her palm to her finger tips that now shined with blue light. She held her hand up to him.

"This is Chakra. "

He looked at cautiously. And Tony looked seriously excited. He was interesting and fully paying attention. This time he began to ask questions as he ran a hand through his clean Shaven devil beard.

"This so called energy Chakra, what use does it have?"

She had to say, she felt a bit like a school teacher with Students.

" Chakra has infinite uses. It allows us to control our environment and control the cells in both our body and the bodies of others. I heal by using my chakra to control the cells of other people and manually both speed the healing process and use my medical knowledge ro properly force and instruct the cells.

Steve interrupted politely "That sounds difficult." He ran a hand through his dusty blonde hair.

"It can be, because i have to basiclly rebuild the parts of the body mentally from the cells to the nerve, blood vessels, veins, bones skin and any organs that need to be fixed. "

Again, Tony repsonded again, looking both thoughtful and suprised.

He continued to stroke his beard in thought. The girl had extensive knowledge on the human body. more than any doctor he had every seen. Her ability to memorise made him curious.

"So, you are a genius?"

She looked up, with her pink hair in front of her eyes. She used her gloved hands to slick it back before answering him, with a mischievous gleam in her large emerald eyes.

"Do you think I am?"

"You didnt answer my question"

"That was not a true a question, It was an inquisitive statement that you grammaticly structured to be answered by any one."

Damn. She had him there. Alright, so she was quick on her feet. One question did ring through his mind before running down past his lips as he watched her sanitise the area the sickly woman had just left.

"Hey, another question"

She turned and looked at him, with her bottle of rubbing alcohol in her hand and another hand on her hip. She said nothing, but gave him a facial expression that clearly expressed that she wanted him to continue with his statement.

"How old are you anyways?"

She tapped her finger on her lips inquisitively. She knew it was childish but she was having fun toying with them. "Hmmm? Well how old do you think i am?"

Both he and steve looked her up and down as she awaited there answer. She had a pretty yet defined face, an average chest , was exceptionally short and was employed as a shield agent. Not to mention she was a well seasoned medical proffesional She couldnt be any younger than twenty four.

Tony answered before Steve, using his intelligience and observations he had made to give her a solid answer.

"Twenty four. "

"alright Cap, whats your guess?"

she looked young enough, younger than twenty-four at least.

"Twenty one?" He questioned still curious of her actual age.

She through her head down in ill ocntained laughter before looking up at both of them.

"Not even close. "

They looked at each other in confusion.

Steve knew enough about Tony to know he would spend the entire night guessing if he had to.

Just when Tony was ready to open his mouth Steve interveined, Asking her age rather politely.

"So how old are you?"

"Sixteen actually. "

It was accurate to say that Tony felt very pedo-bearish at the moment. Needless to stay he was speechless. She did not look sixteen. damn.

As she continued to laugh at them in thier lovely embarassed glory the infirmary phone rang. She picked up the white phone and pressed on small "accept" button with a click.

"May i speak with agent Haruno?"

"This is she. " From what she heard it sounded like Coulsen on the other end.

"Ah. This is Coulsen. Well there has been a change of plans. Please head over to section 3 and over to Loki's holding cell. Your skills are needed. "

He didnt wait for her to respond before she hung up. She looked to see that Tony and Steve had vacated the area to allow her to complete her call in privacy.

She ran her hand through her hair until it was resting on the back of her neck and rubbed it carefully.

So she was about to meet the Loki

A god and earth's current number one enemy.

yep. She was totally fucked.

xox

Just a little fun with Sakura Tony and Steve. Basicly Tony wants to hit on her , Steve wants to get to know her and offer a thank you, and she explains how her healing ability works. :p

Alright, I know she uses a bit of language but i wanted to help emphasize some of her rough and tough nature as being raised as a ninja.

aslo i made her and naruto a past couple in order to add drama and show the dynamic of there relationship and closeness, and also give her more sexual experience so when she does sleep with one of the avengers, it wont be creepy because of the age difference because she herself will have some experience and it she wont be viewed as a child by them because of her age.

please review, i really appreciate it! i love reviews!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MY DARLINGS!


	6. Conversations with a God

**To my many reviewers:** I appreciate all reviews I receive, flame or not because it allows me to become a better writer. Besides, what kind of writer would I be if I didn't allow for criticism? Also, sorry but this little review shout out section might be a little longer, I just wanted to answer some reviews a little more in depth,

**CHECK THIS OUT PLEASE - ** #/d56p2l9

And possibly tell me what you think in a review.

Calvin- I love you

EliseDCervantes – yeppers! I like her attitude too :p

asredwer – Thank you! ^^

Sun4u – Thank you so much for the review I will keep updating.

Hi-Mb-Ee-Re- Thank you for finding it funny. I was really hoping someone would.

Paper Reaper. – lol don't worry…you will…duh duh duh *dramatic music*

xXxInsanelyHopelessxXx- Thank you! And I will

Renee-chan11 – here it is! Lol Thank you.

DarkIkari8520 – Indeed it will prove most interesting. Lol.

eragon456 – Thank you so very, very much. ^-^

NIKA-CHERRY – OMG I have fans! Suck on that Mr. School Guidance Councilor! And Thor will show up later on ^-^

Black Wolf Lady – Yes the mental image is indeed priceless. Lol I think Tony's reaction would be worse than Steve's

Yama-Chan – Sorry it took so very very long, I was in the process of moving. But I will update more regularly now. I promise!

xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx – ZOMG THANKYOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! I really like your avatar by the way, and no, I haven't decided on a definite pairing yet. :p , and yes, I too love the way that Sakura and Tony interact. :D

lol- OMG I have fans! Thank you for the recommendation to other avenger crossover fans! And yay! Sixty reviews!

Yuuki-Hime 2097- Thank you for the long review! And yes, I believe it's important that they understand that she is not just a teenager, she is also a killer. Don't worry; some of her habits will have the other avengers cringing. ;D pop tarts for the win!

To my anonymous reviewers: Again I love it so much when you all review my work. And to answer some questions, Sakura will get on almost everyone's good side eventually, but I really want her and widow to have some serious conflict, and yes, with Sakura around Coulsen will live in this version! I hated it when they killed him off in the movie. PEDO BEAR Tony! Oh how I love Mr. Pedo-bear, yay! Better than holy cheese balls! And yes, in the last chapter Sakura did indeed trash the sleazy blonde bitch. I wanted the guys to see some of her…ahem….anger issues. And guys don't worry about any rude reviews :p ( they weren't especially rude any ways, and I can take the criticism, but thank you so much for sticking up for my work!

**To the guest that wrote**, "After sherlocking around your profile, I have come to the conclusion you do spuratic updates then leave it after establishing a story leaving the reader craving more and greatly disliking you. I request you do not do that with this story and continue to update". Thank you for the review, and for looking at my profile, I have only six stories that I have worked on.

My explanation for each:

**David** – This was meant to be a one shot. I simply wanted portray David's feelings as being a robot. I also wanted to explore what it meant to be alive, and human. (Prometheus fic)

**Taming the Inner Beast**. – I had been unable to find any hulk "smut" in which he was in his hulk form. Since the hulk is a beast that runs on emotion such as rage and possibly lust in the right situation. I added the O.C. Lucy because I needed a character that would be able to withstand the endeavor of being with the Hulk. I only received two reviews (one of which was from my boyfriend). I would like to continue this but for now it has been placed on the back burner for my more highly supported stories. (Avengers fic)

**Ways to piss off Avengers Thor.** - Also meant to be a one-shot, I planned on doing separate stories for each the avenger. I am aware I have a very dry sense of humor. I received no feedback for this story and would sincerely appreciate some before continuing on. (Avengers fic)

**And the Cradle will fall**- Also meant to be a one-shot. This was going through the events of Elizabeth Shaw's Cesarean aboard the Prometheus ship.

**Hers alone.** – I really want to continue this fic, I just haven't had much time. I have been investing most of my time in my Avengers story. The reason the updates are so varied is because when I started writing this story it was still during the school year, and therefore had to work around my school work schedule.

**Demon**– This is by far my most reviewed story. I have been updating and will continue to do so. I love this story and I am very happy with the large amount of feedback I have received. Thank you. ^_^

Also, if you are a disgruntled reader of mine, I am truly sorry for bothering you in any way, there just isn't enough time in the day to write as much as I would like., so I hope this settles any misunderstandings regarding my writing.

**To the reviewer who wrote**:" I don't mean for this to be a flame, but this is probably the harshest review you'll get.

Okay, seriously? "Be a civilian wife and raise children"? Kakashi would know by now that Sakura is one of the strongest and most talented kunoichi/medic. He wouldn't just throw away one of his best students and came of as sexist, which he is not. Plus the reason she went on a rampage is rather unrealistic. It would make more sense if, say, she met Sasuke and he pissed her off and she "changed" and ended up hurting Naruto and the others on accident, and got sent away as punishment or something.

And second, the grammar. There are many places where things that should be capitalized aren't, and things that shouldn't be capitalized are. I suggest you get a beta for your stories. /rant

All in all, I like where you are going with this story, and I mean no harm with this review. Please take my criticism and let it help you make your story better."

First, let me thank you for reviewing and I appreciate the criticism, in this story in particular I made Konoha a separate dimension from the forties. I wanted to also use some of the neglect Sakura received from her male companions. I didn't want Kakashi to seem blatantly sexist, and I do hate it when things in stories like this are unrealistic. Both Naruto and Kakashi's response were meant to show that they care for her, but greatly under estimate her capacity to succeed. I will be elaborating on this portion much later on. In truth, I do realize I could revise and make that section better. In this story in particular it was my first chapter and I was just testing the water before continuing on with it. I agree I make a lot of grammatical errors and I am working to fix this problem. Up until this chapter, my computer only had a note pad feature that did not have spell check. I am now using different software and am using a good friend of mine as a beta reader.

I would really appreciate if you read this chapter and gave some more feedback. Thank you.

XOX

Black boots clicked on smooth concrete as a pink entity rounded the hall and headed straight down the cold corridor. This way was a clear shot to the God's holding cell. The fluorescent lights buzzed above her head as she quickened her pace and short strides in order to reach her destination in a more punctual manner.

She placed her card straight down into a small slot that granted her entrance into the next set of halls. The rosette took a straight shot to the elevator. From the elevator it was a linear path into the heart of the ship and to Loki's cell.

She had to admit, even as a ninja it was difficult to remain silent while walking down the concrete tunnel. She tried to blame the flooring. In Konoha the floors in most buildings were bamboo, not concrete, her day was coming to a close and she greatly missed her Konoha team mates. Staring down at her reflection in the polished floor she realized how very tired she actually looked. Her own reflection reminded of her of how different she had become since her days as a genin. She had kept long hair because of a rumor over a boy. Men were completely different beasts all together. Men where she came from didn't care if she was a capable ninja or a nice person. All they cared about was if she had a "bitchin rack" as many of her vulgar (often drunk) ninja cohorts called it.

She looked at her hands that she had so awkwardly clasped together. Underneath the tough black material her hands and skin were pale and marred with scars brought about from years and years of excruciating training with Lady Tsunade. She could still remember how scared she had been to ask to become her apprentice. She had honestly expected the woman to say no, but she hoped, hell, she prayed that Tsunade would train her to become the best. She had trained for years to gain the abilities she had. She had punched rocks until her hands bled and dripped with blood and ripped with bone. She had trained for days at a time until she collapsed. Sakura Haruno was a ninja, and a damn good one at that.

It was reflecting on her own abilities that allowed her confidence to reach her destination. She would not be afraid of Loki. She had fought armies of killer poison puppets, fought against her dimensions most notorious criminals and could heal almost anything. She was here because she was one of the best and because the director trusted her to heal and protect the wellbeing of the earth's most talented individuals.

She looked up from her hands that she had still been staring at. She was here, and in a matter of minutes she would be meeting the entity that called itself Loki.

Sakura slid her small card into a slot on the side of the large door. She heard the sigh of hydraulic release and the door pressed upon itself with a groan before sliding open.

Well that was dramatic.

The room she entered was rather large. The floor was grated metal plates that allowed for view of numerous pipes bellow. Multiple agents swarmed through the room, each lost in their own small world, simply attempting to get their work done.

She looked up from the floor and saw a set of steps leading down into the main area where security cameras were held. She noticed a tall figure in front of the screen. She assumed that this was Director Fury.

Agent Coulsen had been the first to notice her presence as she silently treaded towards them.

"Agent Haruno" Her nodded at her,

She knew in a place like this, formality was required. He could call her Sakura another time.

"Agent Coulsen. " She nodded back in response before turning her head to the director now looking at her.

"Director Sir" He looked down at her, clearly carefully choosing his words.

"Agent Haruno, Come this way. "

There was no question in his statement. It was only an order.

He turned on his heal, expecting her to follow.

She obliged.

She had severely under estimated the size of the Heli-carrier. They turned down a Hallway and slid their cards against a crease in the wall that gave them access to deep tunnel systems in the carrier. They descended downwards until reaching a door. They stood in front of the impending metal structure before Fury again turned to Sakura.

"Agent Haruno, You were called here because the prisoner is displaying symptoms and needs to be tested for medical research and observation. –Also, a word of warning Agent Haruno, Loki is a master at manipulating people, do not take anything he says to a personal level."

With that he brushed back his own trench coat and pulled out a new and completely different set of keys, and pressing them into the door,

The doors opened and a large glass and metal cage was suspended in the middle of the room,

"Haruno, begin your duties. "

Sakura looked forward at the Director. He had never even once turned around to speak to her.

She looked down at the cage from the stairs, and into the eyes of the God of Mischief

Bright green eyes met in a battle of dominance. Her eyes were like fire compared to his. Her eyes where bright and green. They were full of the fire of youth and untapped power. His were not. His eyes were a pale green that radiated a regal strength in a cool and terrifying fashion.

Sakura Haruno had seen eyes that were controlled by darkness before. His eyes showed little difference.

She was the first to break eye-contact, looking his outfit all the way down. It appeared to be multiple layers of leather and metal.

He was very pale looking almost sickly and his long black hair slicked down and feathered outwards similar to a birds tail feathers.

His hair looked like a mass of glossy ravens that only added to his sinister look. She looked down and moved towards the cage before turning her side to the front of the glass. He said nothing as he watched her through his heightened vision. Guards stood on either side as she entered the giant container.

The glass closed behind her and a second door to the inner chamber allowed her entrance. When she entered the inner walls Coulsen and Fury left her to work, as did the guards.

He shifted slightly to acknowledge her presence

She was standing in front of a god. _ Alone_

"I am Sakura Haruno. I have been sent here to do a full medical evaluation. "

He turned around and looked her over incredulously.

Of all the impish mortal quims they could send to him. They sent a pink haired youth? Perhaps He could use their stupidity to his advantage.

"I am Loki, God of mischief. "

Wow, He actually said something. She had not been expecting that. He strode over to her in a few simple steps. He was very slim and tall individual, He appeared to be much taller than the Tony or Steve. He was equally matched with Thor.

"They didn't tell me they were sending such a small wench" He was clearly trying to anger her,

Are you fucking serious. Come on. She had already dealt with this shit twice today.

His mannerisms reminded her much of the snake bastard that tore apart her team.

She cocked her head to the side and let pink bangs fall across her face and smiled.

"You know, you remind of someone I used to know. "

He had expected her to get angry, at least do something, instead of just changing the subject.

His face remained hard as his eyes sparkled with deep routed amusement and curiosity.

"And you might this person be hmmm?"

She looked back at him before smiling an even wider cat-like grin,

"His name was Orochimaru"

He looked back at her, and in a way, measured her up,

"Is he powerful?"

So he was that kind of person. Damn power hungry bastards. She would show him.

"Indeed he _was_. He was killed"

There words became a parrying of questions and answers as she scanned him with her chakra as they spoke,

He did not notice and she didn't tell him.

"What was this Orochimaru like?"

Now it was time for revenge for the "Small wench" comment

"He was a snake bastard who preyed on the weak. He manipulated anyone and everyone and went after the bodies of twelve year old boys. "

For a moment the look on his face of being called a pedophile flashed across his delicate elongated features. He only chuckled at her before running his hand through his slicked- back hair,

"So I am a "snake bastard" as you put it?" He continued to test her ability to with stand his prodding.

She turned on her heal still smiling like a mad-man.

"Only you can answer that. "

She leaned over to him close to his ear.

"But judging from this situation you appear to be a snake, crawling on your belly, waiting in your burrow "

He gave a slightly shift of his eyebrows showing a trace of confusion while never losing his air of amusement,

She didn't wait for him to respond before putting her hand behind her neck and leaning against the wall in a calm collected fashion before continuing her statement.

"You came here willingly and clearly you are planning something. Odds are you are just gathering information right? That is how you work, "

She looked at her covered hand before looking back up meeting with his eyes again.

Her tone was solemn and serious even as she smiled a genuine smile.

"Aren't you a medic? You shouldn't be interrogation the "enemy"

She noticed the unhidden lace of sarcasm that dripped from his voice.

She ignored his comment and continued her analysis and observation.

"Clearly you are smart. You work from the shadows to observe the idiocy and hypocrisy of diplomacy, knowing full well of the unfairness of absolute monarchies. Each king has his reign, and when he steps down the life of all the people he controls is in the hands of his successor. It seems like an awfully dangerous game of chance with genetics to play.

What good is a king who can't protect his people?"

Loki was clearly impressed with the woman in front of him. She could read people well and understood his purpose. He nodded in agreement.

"What good are people without a king? The common mass is vulgar and uneducated. They will only kill themselves. They need a leader. "

She looked upward at his face as her eyes held unkempt emotion and her hair fell in layers that she pushed to the side.

"True people do need a leader. But a leader is someone who looks out for the good of the people, and will protect them. You are clearly arrogant towards the people. "

She looked pointedly at him. Before standing up and dusting off her coat.

"People need a strong leader - Not a selfish god and has-been king.

She turned and felt him glare at her back as she pushed buttons into the key pad.

He opened his mouth to rebuttal before she rudely cut him off.

"This medical checkup is over, and other than an elevated temperature you are completely healthy, although, I will come back tomorrow to heal that bruise on the left side of your chest.

How had she known of that? He had received that heavy beating from Captain America before being brought into the "Heli-carrier" as SHIELD called it. He sustained a rather nasty bruise just below the collar bone, but no one in the entire agency had seen it or heard of it. Perhaps he had under estimated her.

The glass door slid open before she gripped her black collar, and turned to face him before leaving sensing his frustrations with her knowledge of him. She smiled a wicked grin.

"I sense everything. "

It did little to qualm his inner quarrels ash she spun on her heal and silently walked away, Ready to give her verbal report to Director Fury.

XOX

It had been an hour since the girl had left, and Loki was still heavily puzzled by the "Pink Wench "as he had so cordially labeled her.

She was very different than the other mortals of this realm and her observation skills were clearly very high and she knew how to get under peoples' skin as easily as she did.

She could become a powerful ally.

Tonight he would project himself to her in a dream, and see what kind of person she really was, and answering the question wringing so heavily in the ears of the many colorful people she had met on her first day.

Just who is Sakura Haruno?

XOX

Alrighty guys, first, let me apologize for taking so long. We have been in the process of moving and it has really taken its toll, hopefully I will be updating more regularly now.

Also to my guest reviewers please leave a name so that I can address you all separately when I do my reviewer shout out at the beginning of each chapter

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

I love it when you wonderful, wonderful readers review.

An d I love you all for just reading it in general.


	7. Poptarts and dreamscapes

Alright guys, quick note. My reviewer shout outs will now be at the end of each chapter. Also, I made this chapter extra-long to make up for how short the last one was.

Alright, please enjoy the story.

XOX

Naruto sluggishly stalked out of his modest flat and out into the rain. It had been only a day before he left his tattered home and tear soiled clothing. He took Sakura's letters with an attempt to hand deliver the letters to each of her closest friends. He started in the order of people she was closest too. He would visit Ino and then Kakashi. The tall whiskered blonde was well aware of the stares he got trudging on his way to the Yamanaka flower store. He uncaringly splashed into puddles and kept his head down in a silent resolve to deliver his team mates last words.

He couldn't help but think he was responsible for her death. All he had wanted to do was protect her and he had failed at doing so. Before she had arrived that morning for the mission he and Kakashi had discussed Sakura and her mental state. He was trying to get help for her before she went completely crazy, before she did something she would really regret. He had told no one else of the rosettes fall from sanity, but Kakashi had noticed it as well. What choice did he have but to tell him. After naruto had finished his recollection of Sakura's last rampage, Kakashi gave him that same crinkle –eyed smile that he had given when he had promised him that Sasuke wouldn't leave.

That smile was a lie.

As much as he hated it he had known somewhere in his gut that this would happen. Kakashi had not wanted Sakura to go on this mission because of her mental state and the Catalyst that could occur if she came face to face with Sasuke again. She was so precious to both of them and Kakashi did not want her to go insane. He had seen so many of his fellow a go crazy, they cut themselves, got addicted to drugs and alcohol, and then sex before falling back into the system, washed up in a liquor bottle or a rogue ninja with the world attempting to kill them. He did not want that for her. She was his student, and one of his three part legacy. Naruto wondered if Kakashi knew how much he had neglected her over the years. First it was him and Sakura, with Sasuke was his favorite pupil. When Sasuke defected, Kakashi started to devote all of his time to him, and they left Sakura out in the cold. How blind he had been.

He looked up only to read the large hand painted sign that held the Yamanaka clan symbol before solemnly opening the door. A small bell rigged to the door jingled when he entered the shop. A thin happy woman spoke out without ever turning her head.

"Good Afternoon! Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop."

At not hearing a reply the beautiful blonde woman turned on her heels and a pupil-less aqua eye stared at her incoming customer. The sight before her made her switch over and become serious. There, in front of her one of the best ninja's in Konoha, and one of her friends stood. He was both deathly pale and his blue eyes sat on a back ground of irritated red. He stumbled forward before she rushed across the counter.

"Naruto? What Happened? What's wrong?" She tried to keep her tone calm as she queried him,

He choked a sob before rummaging into his pocket. He pulled out a small crumpled note that held a familiar penmanship

The front only read _"Ino"_

She looked into Naruto's eyes and searched for the approval to go forward with the letter.

"_Ino – Pig, if you are reading this, It means that I am gone, I loved you like a sister and even though you were my rival I wouldn't trade a minute of the arguments we had. You made life colorful and brought joy to every one you knew, I will see you again someday, when you are in the afterlife. Please take care of my patients now and help Tsunade, she will need you. Listen to me, you are a strong ninja and a beautiful woman. Hold on to Chouji, he is a good man and he really loves you. One day you will have children of your own and you will have an amazing life, Thank you for being my rival, my sparring buddy, and my friend. I will always miss you. _

_Good bye Ino, _

_Sincerely, Bill-Board Brow. "_

By the end of the short scripted letter Ino had difficulty reading the note, her eyes sprinkled with tears for a forgotten friend, she still had so many questions. She had just spoken to her a week ago! What the hell happened! She lost the strength to stand as she grasped the stool Naruto sat in.

"…. How did she die?" She sincerely wanted to know what killed her friend as Naruto looked up at the ceiling through the skylight.

It took him a moment to gain enough composure to speak before answering her.

"She took a suicide mission"

The thought of this angered Ino. Why would she just end her own life like that! Didn't she know that the people here needed her!

"She wanted to keep her honor instead of going to prison. Kakashi and I said some things we shouldn't have. She snapped at us and cut my face and almost killed Kakashi."

No. No. NO! That was not the Sakura that Ino Yamanaka knew! She wouldn't have turned on them! What could they have possibly said to her? Her eyes narrowed viciously at the thought of the cold dead body of the pinkette.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" She pointed an accusing finger at his face carefully staring in anger at the haphazard jagged lines across his face.

"SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" She threw her letter onto the ground before reaching across to grab naruto by the collar. Her rival, the sister that she had never had was dead.

Naruto's blue eyes widened with shock and sadness. His eyes burned in a solemn sorrow.

In a low and shaky voice he responded to her.

"I know. I know this is my fault. If I could do anything to take it back I would. But she is gone…She is gone and I can't ever bring her back. I wish I could. I would do anything to see her again. "

Ino said nothing else as she turned back towards her arrangements on the back wall. He could hear her cry but said nothing as he turned back around and walked back out of the shop and away to Kakashi. The bell on the door rang yet again, and thus ended the solemn meeting of Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka.

To say that Sakura Haruno was beyond tired was a drastic understatement. Her chakra reserves where strong and barely tapped into, however, her mental struggles had taken much of her energy, and her mentality was growing weary of the impending night fall. In the Heli-Carrier the bright lights betrayed the time of day, however observers could look out into the endless blanket of night and discover just how late it was in the Avenger's temporary headquarters.

Sakura had worked during the day to stick to her duties to keep away the melancholy, nostalgic sadness that came with thoughts of her home. She sluggishly dragged her legs through the vacated hallways that had long been abandoned by most of the SHIELD agents (whom unlike her were most likely napping peacefully.) She would not admit a strong sense of jealousy towards their ignorance to the many problems involving the agency..

It truly wasn't fair. She had worked her ass off today and would have to wake up extra early and go to sleep extra late. Sakura Haruno was not under any circumstances** ever **a morning person or a damned early bird. She preferred late night excursions where there were less people, and those that were awake in those late hours where usually too drunk bother her in any way. Night fall was when the fun really started and she had never really needed that much sleep as long as she had a regular schedule.

Three hours a night sufficed her need for sleep as long as it was usually the same three hours. In this particular case, her transition from Konoha to Earth had taken away one of her precious three hour cycles. This resulted in two things: one; she would be very difficult to wake up in the morning and two, she would sleep longer.

She lugged her petite body with deep anguish. She was not pleasant when she was tired, not pleasant at all. Many people found it humorous because Naruto was such a chirpy chipper early bird and often dragged her out of bed. She laughed softly at remembering the many times he would bust into her small apartment screaming "Dattebayo!" and "believe it Sakura Chan!".

She felt a moment of weakness pull her to the side thinking of her ex-team mate.

Ex-team mate sounded too harsh. That was only reserved for that duck ass bastard Uchiha.

She gave an involuntary growl before reaching the final hallway back to her room.

It was here that she paused and put her hand on the wall wrapped up in her own thoughts. She had sincerely hopped that Tsunade had given the letters to them.

She began to feel nauseas at the thought of naruto. Naruto had been her lover, brother and best friend and she cut him and hurt him in blind rage. It was enough to make her sick remembering how she had treated him. He loved her and only wanted to protect her. In the letter she had written a sorry but it wasn't enough. She stood keeled over with her hand against the wall breathing hard and attempting not to cry. Light pink hair fell across her green eyes. Tears threatened to spill as she tried to steady her uneasy breathing.

She had managed to stay strong the whole day because she had kept herself busy. Now she was alone and the weight of her decision to leave crashed down upon her like a wave on an unsuspecting victim. Her green vibrant eyes clouded with sadness and misted with regret.

Had she not been on the edge of inner turmoil she would have noticed the person walking up the hall. This was due to his large and imposing figure.

Thor had just come from the kitchen, he cursed, and when he was nervous he could out-eat even the Great Volstagg of the Warriors Three.

Oh how he missed them, and Lady Sif. She had always been a close friend whom he could tell anything, he however was also aware that she loved him.

He did not love her. Not in the same way at least. She was a sister, not a lover, and even if he had loved her in the same way, they could never be together. Odin had already forbidden it. Thor had no idea why the all-father rejected Lady Sif as a suitor. She was a lovely maiden, and all the all father had said when he turned him down was that the match was not in the stars.

But he digressed. At moments like this he found a strange comfort in a mortal food called a "pop tart". Thor thought that is was downright sinful that they would create such a wonderful thing in such small portions. He had currently discovered that strawberry was his favorite flavor. It was not surprising since while he was walking through the hallway he was munching on one with the box in his hands. He also had three more boxes stashed in behind his back under his cape, waiting to be devoured when they (the pop tarts were now lovingly referred to as his darlings) reached his living quarters. It was when he rounded the final hallway to his room he looked up to see the new medic with her hand braced against a wall looking like she was about to pass out. She also appeared to be ready to cry.

Crap.

Thor was not an insensitive man, not by any means. But he was a** man **and had absolutely no clue on how to properly deal with women when they were upset. As clichéd as it was he never really had to do much to gain the attention of Asguardian women. They were fickle shallow creatures that cared only about vanity and outward appearances. They were a few exceptions such as Sif, but she had to suffer social alienation because of it, and many of the other women talked about her behind her back. Had she not been the goddess of war, he was sure that she would have caved to their fang toothed will millennia ago. Thank Odin that she was still her old self.

But that still didn't help him in this situation. There was a crying young woman in front of him. Had she been a man, he would have offered to train with her to get her mind off of it. Hell, she might want to, earth had a new breed of women that scared the shit out of him. This class of woman held dangerous assassins that trained to kill and could easily destroy any man in their way. He shivered at the thought of another woman like Romanov

He could always pretend he hadn't seen her and attempt to back away slowly and into his room. Yes. He would do that. But that wasn't very manly. Damn him and his manliness.

He took a deep intake of breath before he made his way other to the pink haired girl in distress. She did not notice him until he sighed and kneeled down beside her. He honestly hadn't realized how tiny she was until standing right next to her. He set down his box of pop tarts and knocked the remaining blessed strawberry flavored crumbs out of his beard.

Well now or never. He had to say something to her. But what was her name… Sakura Haruno?

"Um Uh… Lady Haruno, are you alright?" there, that was surely safe enough wasn't it? It was at this moment she awoke from her saddened trance to stare him in the eyes. His eyes where a sky blue, he noticed that hers where an unnaturally vibrant green, the kind of green that occurred rarely when a high quality emerald shined and reflected with light.

He was taken aback by her eyes. They betrayed nothing about her, but swelled with emotions and a high intensity stare that could read any ones personality to their very souls. Eyes like that were very unnerving, even to a god.

She looked back at the ground before straightening herself up.

"I am alright… uhhhh?" Crap. There was no way to say the man's name respectfully. She only knew his first name, and saying that sounded so casual.

She didn't like casual.

He seemed to sense this.

"You can calm me Thor. " At noticing her embarrassment his tense posture seemed to loosen slightly as he dropped his large shoulders and looked at her.

"Well I am alright… Thor." She quickly corrected, testing the name,

"I am a God."

Well obviously Sherlock. Thank you for point out the obvious. Her facial expression must have spoken volumes as she narrowed her eyes in a comical sarcastic fashion.

He threw his head back in a deep rumbled laugh as blonde hair fell to his shoulders.

"What I mean is, do you honestly think you can lie to me?"

Shit. He had a point.

She let exasperation take her over before letting her bangs tickle her nose.

"I'm sorry Thor, I really am fine. I am just feeling some home sickness. "

"Ah. I know the feeling."

She looked at him as her vibrant eyes widened in disbelief.

"….You do?"

"Yes. When my father cast me out to Midguard without any of my powers I felt completely alone, it amazed me how many of the little things of my home I took for granted and I learned to appreciate the value of both worlds. "

His blue eyes cast a sullen glance while he leaned against the wall and questioned her.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? I believe pink hair is an abnormality on Midguard correct?"

She again looked at him with shock and surprise. He actually was intelligent. No wonder he was the future king of Asguard. She assumed he was more brain than brawn, with smashy smash now think about it later. She realized now how very different Loki and Thor had been perceived to be based solely on outward traits. She noticed that they shared some qualities like nobility and pride. But she digressed. That was a conversation for another day, if they even had another conversation. After seeing her moment of weakness he probably thought she was bat-shit crazy. Oh well, time to answer his question.

"You are correct. I am from Konoha of the Shinobi nations." Her eyes cast down recollecting her home

"Ah. I know of that place. I have never been there, but the all father has. He spoke highly of the many strong warriors that hail from the land."

Oh. So he did know of konoha. That was a plus.

She snapped out of her musing when she heard a rustle and then thud behind his cape. A small box fell out from behind his back with a pink square thing on the label.

Picking it up she read the English across the front of it; "strawberry" and "pop tart"

Looking up from the label the sight in front of her was enough to cause a girlish laugh to escape her mouth.

The god of thunder was blushing like a school girl. Humor won over reason in her battle of the wits and she continued to snigger at his obvious discomfort. She thought through her laughter she heard him mumble something along the lines of "Damn pop tart" and "Why are you so good?"

He straightened himself up immediately. Damn he was tall. He almost had a two foot height difference against her. Stupid tall people. The hell with being tall. She was fun sized.

She left her inner thoughts behind and bid the flustered blonde god good night with a yawn before walking down the end of the hall to her door. She faintly noticed his steps fall in place behind her before opening his own door straight across the hall.

Well that answered one of her questions. She still had yet to figure out what a pop tart was. She would ask him tomorrow.

Mindlessly she pulled out her electronic card and swiped the door that allowed her access into her room.

She did a quick chakra scan to ensure that no one had been in her living quarters before undressing herself.

God it felt good to get that stupid vest off. Her now decompressed chest filled across the front of her body. Sakura let out a breathy sigh before continuing to strip until almost complexly naked. She closed her eyes and summoned a tank top and a pair of black pajama pants from her scroll. She took the thin black tank top and placed it over her shoulders and slid the comfortable material onto her body whilst pulling her pajama pants up.

She always felt a chill after changing. This was caused by the rapidly lowering temperature of her body after removing her trench coat. The trench coat kept her extremely warm throughout the day and still allowed her to move easily. When she took it off, she always became extremely cold until nestling into her blankets for a night of rejuvenating rest. Immediately she crawled into her grey comforter and assumed a fetal position around a pillow with her blanket neatly snuggled on top of her. By morning she would probably be off the bed and in the floor with her fleet sticking straight up choking on her blanket. She moved a lot in her sleep and tended to wake up in some very odd positions. They were the kind of positions that would make even the contortionist yoga elite cringe at the amount of twisting her body was able to do.

She grabbed her blanket closer to her in an attempt to comfort herself as another wave of mental pain hit her as she thought of naruto and Kakashi. She sighed as she nestled herself deep into the abyss of sleep. With her will not to cry left as she slipped into sleep and tears began to free fall from her eyes and stain her pillow with her pain.

Loki smiled from his meditative state at noticing the pinkette's final drift into sleep. He had sensed her go into her quarters and her lowered energy meant the she was asleep.

Now was the time to attack. He conceded in his own ability to enter her mind as she hovered over to her location. From there through his slicked black hair he was able to make out her petite form that was dwarfed by her bedding. He had to admit that she was truly a pretty girl. She was interesting to him; she was mortal with extremely high intelligence, and cunning like that of a vixen. She had extremely powerful abilities but what made him question her the most where her fighting tactics.

She had the upper hand on him and she knew it, yet in the middle of arguing with her she had just left. This irked him to no end and it was a deep blow to his pride as the god of mischief. Never had any one threw him so off kilter. He peered with his projected green eyes as he intently watched her sleep. It was now that he noticed that she had tear streaks across her pale face. What had upset her? She truly was an interesting woman. He needed to know her weakness so that he could properly crush her completely at their next meeting. She had made a deeply regrettable mistake in challenging his power.

In Sakura's mind a completely different world surrounded her. Up until this night she had always had the same, fuzzy, barely memorable dream. Ever since the Chunin exam she always had this dream, the same odd dreamscape and the same beautiful woman. This time her dream was crystal clear. She could feel the blood coursing through her veins and the vividness that surrounded her betrayed her ability to tell that it was a dream.

In her dream scape the sky was a deep black with purple clouds and a single large yellow moon overlooking a white fallen castle. She made her way through the black thorn covered trees across a rickety bridge and into the bottom floor of the humungous castle. Black intercepted her vision before a large flock of black birds flew in front of her vision. In the front of the room, she could make out a white crumpled, ornately decorated throne. Tapestries fell from an open sky with crows and gory battle scenes across them. Above the heavy throne a large broken and cracked stain glass window held the image of two black wings spreading across the room. She turned to look up at the starless sky and then swept a heavy glance across the floor. There was a deep black and red mosaic that resembled a decrepit Shogi board. The birds that had previously flew past her formed a congealed mass of black sheen and feathers before forming into the back of the woman she had seen so many times before. She had never seen the woman's face and had only ever viewed her back A swirling black tattoo crossed her right leg from the middle of her back. The tattoo was a beautifully intricate black cherry blossom tattoo. She had beautiful extremely long glossy black hair.

"Do you know who I am child?" The pale woman had never spoken to her. But sakura felt the answer as clearly as she had always felt the woman's presence even if she had never seen her.

"You are me aren't you?"

The woman gave a black velvet laugh

"I knew you were smart when I chose you."

Sakura looked at the woman on the throne whom she could tell was barely wearing anything but thick black bandages.

"But why am I here? What is this place? And what are you?"

The woman with black hair only laughed again before turning. This time she turned to look at sakura before answering. Her Face greatly resembled Sakura's. Her eyes were a golden flecked yellow that bled with knowledge and power.

"My name, child, is Karasu. I am a tengu blood demon, and you are my container. This place we are in is a fusing of your conscious and mine. This place is our middle ground, in your mind. Here you can control everything about this place. "

Sakura's eyes widened with pure shock at the powerful woman in front of her.

"Karasu-Sama, if you are a demon, does that make me a jinchuriki? "

The gold eyed woman now known as Karasu gleamed a fang toothed smile.

"No it does not. The tailed beasts are weaker demons that require the use of a sacrifice to be able to take on a human container. The tailed beasts all came from one powerful demon, known as the ten tales. Demons need strong containers to be able to thrive in this world, that can contain there power. Also, they older the demon, it usually means the stronger the demon becomes. I am one of the oldest and thus one of the strongest. I am the Crow Demon Karasu, and I have full control over all anything with wings and thus so do you. Demons are only compatible with humans that share similar personalities. I am aware that you have always felt my presence. But my nature to destruct as a demon has sometimes caused you to break into rage. I have always been here and will lend you my power when needed. I only ask for blood.

"Blood Karasu –sama?"

A hell no way she was killing anyone thank you very much. Her green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes blood. The only way to only way to stifle our lust to kill is to consume blood. Be it animal blood or any other kind.

When you wake up you will need to consume some amount of blood every day. The more you use my power the more blood you will need to consume."

"Why now are you revealing yourself to me, of all times?"

She pointed a black painted finger at the necklace on Sakura's neck.

"That necklace increases your bond with me and allows you full access to my power. It removed the seal that your body placed on me. We can now communicate freely whenever, and wherever. "

Sakura nodded and looked down while studying the details on the cracked stone floor.

"Why do you look human?"

"Higher level demons such as me can change our form at will. I am genderless. It was your mind that gave me this appearance and I must say I certainly approve. My true form is that of a giant grotesque bird. I will reveal my true form to you when you are ready to see it. But for now our time is winding down. Sleep my child. You have a rough day ahead of you. "

And with that sakura was cast back into a state of deep sleep.

Little did she know of the god that rummaged through her mind and eaves dropped through the conversation. Loki cancelled his projection and smiled from within his cell. This Sakura was truly interesting.

Tomorrow he would challenge her, when his plan to get out of this god forsaken cell finally came to light, and the one of the monsters aboard the Heli carrier were released.

Interesting indeed.

XOX

WOOT! Karasu intro! BTw Karasu is Japanese for crow I do believe. So yes sakura has a demon, and Karasu will be speaking more and more instead of just making her feel things, also I have more plans for the necklace and more reactions soon. Kakashi is next! I know it was some what sad, but hey, we had more Thor this chapter…and his beloved poptarts.

XionNight

Thank you!

that one kid

Thank you! The reason she injured the woman's ankle is because the woman kept being rude to her, I know it felt sorta off, but I needed to add some of Sakura's current mental instability such as anger problems, etc, up until her inner self reveals itself and what it is. Thank you! And you should watch the movie, it was amazing!

srooone

Thanks!

rikutanza

Yay! Thank you

NIKA-CHERRY

Sorry for the cliffy lol. And yes there was some Thor in this chapter!

Black Wolf Lady

Yes, yes he is, He under estimated her and she outwitted him, a bit of a blow to his pride.

]lol

Of course! I Aknowledge all of my readers And you are special to me for reading my story!

EliseDCervantes

Lol nice. I will. And YES, CHILLS, mwahahahahahah. And I love your Avatar

Guest

Thank you! Loki is one of my favorites too, Take that Loki!

Guest

Thank you!

PrincessNerd

Thank you so much and of course I wouldn't ignore good criticism! Thank you for giving my story another chance and in this chapter I elaborated on the first chapter a little more.

Paper Reaper

Yep, Sakura was being smart towards Loki because of his arrogance and pride, lol, he tends to trust the more intelligient people more

Renee-chan11

Aww thank you awesome reviewer!

MM

Naw I would never do that lol. Yay! Brain ninja!

xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx

Such an awesome pun! And yes… more Loki Sakura interaction and indeed I try to keep the character in character. It makes the story more believable. Next chapter will have more Tony!

Death-Candy-Eater-Mari-Yoru

Woot chapter seven! And sorry about the other chapter being so short. This one was way longer though!

Yama-Chan

AWW thank you O_O such nice awesome-sauce reviewer! And action will come soon I promise!

Yuuki-Hime 2097

A fake death would be nice, and yes unnerving pink haired girl!

crazycherry459 I know right? Lol everything went well

XOX

PLEASE REVIEW MY DARLING READERS!


	8. Dangers of Ramen

YES! IM BACK! No real sakura death reactions In this chapter, mainly a sakura hulk interaction, since he hasn't had one with her yet and next chapter will be…dun dun dun…..read and find out

ALSO, MY BELOVED READERS, do you like naruto, bleach, and other animes? My good friend on here known as EroKageMusubi is just starting out as a fanfic writer. (He's been writing for a long time but he's just now posting the story.) It's about his oc (kilo) as he goes through the naruto and bleach worlds. He would really really like some feedback, and if you all have time, please go read some of his story don't be afraid, he likes positive criticism And please leave a review. Thank you so much my wonderful, wonderful reviewers. He leaves reviwer shout outs like I do.

Also special shout out to my bud Darby whose been out in Arizona

I give warning for some adult situations that happen in this chapter, I put them there for awkwardness, and for understanding between sakura and Bruce. :p

Karasu has way more interactions with sakura now.

Warning. Cold ramen can cause severe collateral damage.

XOX

Mornings were evil. They really, sincerely, were.

Sakura stirred before opening her emerald eyes to the world around her as her blurred vision gained focus. Ugh. What time was it? She could hear birds chirping outside the window. To anyone else it would have been a pleasant sight. Not to Sakura Haruno. Oh how she wanted to fry up those little song birds and serve them with chips. Annoying little bastards. She looked hatefully towards the infernal thing that had blasted her awake.

What the hell?

As her vision cleared she noticed a sleek-feathered crow pecking her in the forehead. Infernal thing, how in the hell had that gotten in her room, and more importantly why the hell was it there. It was too damned early in the morning to deal with this shit.

It cawed a deep screech. Coal embers watched her emerald orbs intently

"Lady Sakura I am here to wake you up."

She scratched her pink haired and attempted to mumble a negative response.

Wait…..

Did the freakin bird just speak? What the fuck?

Sensing that it had done its job the dark storm cloud colored bird backed away and flew to the top of her television, perched in the corner of her small room.

Knowing that the she could gather no more of her precious sleep, she slowly extracted herself from her blanket and pillow choke hold. Even as a ninja it took her at least ten minutes to straighten herself out.

Glaring daggers at the bird, she noticed it cocked its head in understanding. She truly was not a morning person. As nice and pleasant as she was, it didn't take much for someone to rub her the wrong way in the accursed early daytime referred to as morning.

"**Do not be rude to my child, I ordered for Luther to come. He is my most trusted assistant and one of our summons. **"

Karasu forced Sakura's body to turn and hold out a pale slender arm. Her eyes darted nervously out towards the glossy black creature.

The bird seemed equally nervous, it ruffled its feathers before gliding with grace onto the bleached magenta hued head of the pinkette. From there it hopped onto her arm before looking at it closely.

The bird was sleek though small and was impeccably beautiful. Had it not been for the shrill call, she would have assumed the bird to be a small raven.

"Wow, you are a pretty thing aren't you?" She used a scarred, bare hand to ruffle the feathers on its neck before patting its head.

The bird seemed to like this motion and moved closer to her. She continued to study its features.

She turned her eyes to look up again and to the large opaque black eyes of the bird.

"Mistress. You breakfast awaits."

It was really quite hilarious, The small fluffy bird currently on her arm, was "Dawwwwwwwwwww" inducing, One might think that the petite creature have a cute squeaky feminine charm in its voice. And they would be dead wrong. The small bird had a serious, gruff tone to its voice. The voice was also very masculine,"

Her thoughts were cut short when the creature hopped off of her arm and flew to the table on the other side of the room.

On days like this it was a heavenly triad of hot coffee, a piece of chocolate and a scalding shower that served as her saving grace.

It was a humorous thought, that a ruthless ninja such as herself had such a soft spot for sweet things and chocolate. Sweet Dango was pretty good. But seriously there was no comparison.

But there, lying on the table was a large, dead rabbit. Its neck had clearly been broken to save it the pain of being eaten alive. It was completely white, and had large fluffy feet.

This was not breakfast.

They honestly expected her to eat this? How was she supposed to go about doing that? She had never been a messy eater, but honestly, as soon as she would cut into its neck, blood would begin to gush out everywhere.

She touched the whited glossy fur of the majestic mammal.

It was still warm. Wow. It had only been killed minutes ago, poor thing.

It was now that she noticed a metallic tag attached to its foot. "Dagger."

Hmmm. Interesting name for a rabbit. She had bigger fish to fry, however.

Looking down at the bird he grabbed the furry mass of fluff and used a talloned foot to slash into its neck.

Red began to invade the white fur as the rapidly rushed to stop the bleeding. At the sight and smell of the blood, something in her mind switched. It scared her how naturally; grabbing its neck with her mouth and digging in with her teeth had come to her.

Dribbles of the dark liquid dripped out of her mouth and into her skin. She drained the rabbit of its life's blood.

A change began to occur. Pain took over her body as she collided with the floor. Black coils formed across her legs and dark pink cherry blossoms tangled up her right leg, across her back and into the her right arm and shoulder. The tattoo was almost Identical to Karasu's, with the exception of pink blossoms instead of black. The pain was intense as she coughed blood out into the floor. Pain took her entire body over, and blood dripped from her wounds.

" Karasu! What the fuck did you do to me?"

The dark haze came across her mind.

"**Calm down child. We completely bonded when you ingested blood. That tattoo signifies our bond, as does the fangs that are typical of all demon containers. The pain will subside when soon. The more you use my abilities, the stronger your blood lust will become. There are consequences to using my power. The more you use it, The more you will bleed. You will bleed from your tattoos mouth and eyes. Your body is still human. You will be stronger, but your body will not be able to come out of using full power unharmed. There will be pain, blood, burns and broken bones. Your body could be destroyed if you use to much of it. Use it with care. If not you will die.".**

The pain subsided and she dressed into her uniform. Reflecting on the use of her demon's power.\

Her tattoo still held slight sensitivity. It covered over half of her body in its beautiful pattern, and she was careful of the beautiful artwork as she gathered her materials and made her way down the long set of corridors and into the lab.

XOX

The sight before Sakura Haruno was really quite amusing, if not a bit obsolete. There at the desk of the lab was a very hairy man, investing in the last few minutes of precious sleep.

She couldn't see the man's face because of a mass of dark brown waves that sprawled out around his downward facing body. His sleeping position was really rather odd. He was in a large comfortable office chair with numerous charts in front of him. But the real kicker was in his limbs and head. His legs stuck straight out beneath his body, towards the desk. One of his large muscular hands hung limply off to the side as if it had fallen off the desk, and his other hand grasped a stack of papers. She saw a large pool of drool beneath the side of his face. She imagined that if he had a bed, he would sleep very much like naruto.

At a time when she had been his lover that was one thing they had always had to work passed. Both of them slept in odd positions and would often fight during their sleep for the bed. He would kick and shove, and she would bite and scratch. Often times she would wake up bruised on the floor and he would wake up, looking like he had been mauled by a tiger. Or, better yet, one of Sai's ink beasts.

She frowned slightly. She still hadn't gotten over leaving him yet, as sad as it was. She wondered if he was okay, or if everyone was okay for that matter. She missed Ino too. Saving her thoughts for later she stored them in her inner mind.

She stalked to the other side of the room attempting to be as quiet as possible, mindful of the sleeping gentleman in front of her.

Sakura would have succeeded too had it not been for the discarded cup of ramen in the floor. She had noticed its presence far too late, and was now face up on the hard polished concrete.

Damn, that had smarted.

"**Well kiddo, that's a new one for the record books."**

She inwardly groaned. Karasu was a snarky sarcastic bitch.

She struggled to use a gloved hand to push herself up, now looking at the mess of noodles and cold ramen. From the looks of the container it was beef flavored, instant.

She was so carefully looking at the label she failed to notice that "hairy "had woken up. She was so off kilter in the morning. The man turned to look at her in a state of confusion before his eyes widened, looking at her now soaked body. It took him only moments to realize what had happened to her.

"I'm so sorry miss are you alright?"

He hadn't even had time to finish his statement before he was by her side, kneeled down by the polished, now wet floor.

Sakura whipped her pink hair to meet his face. The worried face of Bruce Banner's met her own.

The pinkette had recognized him from the previous morning, when she had met him. She ran his stats through her mind.

Doctor Bruce banner, alter ego, the hulk.

Do not make him angry. He will transform.

Images of the hulk spread across her mind as she mentally thumbed through them interestedly.

She blushed straight into her hair roots, as her hair clashed horribly with her face.

She had not noticed his close proximity to her.

"I'm fine Doctor Banner I can assure you"

She flashed him a fanged pearled smile as she attempted to remove herself from the horrible ground. She slipped on the concrete floor yet again and straight on top of the poor doctor who was now lying flat beneath her with one leg painfully kneeing him in the groin and her other leg straddling his toned waist.

Needless to say this was not how she wanted her first actual meeting one on one with doctor banner to be. If it were possible, one would say her face had turned a deep shade of ruby.

God this was embarrassing.

He appeared to be just as uncomfortable as she was. A light pink glow emitted from his face. Just moments ago he had been sleeping peacefully, and now, he was face up covered in cold ramen between a blushing pink haired medic's legs.

Actually it was rather painful, she was a beautiful girl and she was in a very intimate position. Had it not been for the knee in his crotch, he himself would have been very aroused.

That reminded him of how painful this whole situation was, especially when she shifted in an attempt to sit up straight. Though she was small, her body weight was held by her knees, and thus dug into his poor manhood.

She hadn't noticed this yet. He couldn't decide if this was better or worse.

The unfortunately the unlucky rosette was mortified at her inability to gain balance. Honestly how much of this embarrassment would she be forced to deal with today?

It was now that she looked down to see the embarrassment of banner and the clear discomfort on his face. Pain flashed across his vision as she straightened herself up. It took only a moment for her to realize the pain she was causing him. And the reason, for that pain, caused by her extended joint.

This only served to make the young girl's embarrassment worse as she used her clothed hands to hold her up as she shifted her leg that had been dug into his crotch.

They were now both in the floor and as she straddled him. She could feel a slight bulge against her crotch as she attempted to straighten herself out. Unfortunately this did little to calm the issue. Her motion had only caused her to rub against his crotch. And he seemed to quite enjoy the friction. She didn't even dare look at his face. How in the hell could ramen cause such damage.

"**Well this is an unusual turn of events. "**

'Damn it Karasu. SHUT UP' if it wasn't bad enough that she had to deal with such embarrassment. It was only made worse by the crow demon currently cackling like an old hag in the back of her head.

She must have been arguing with herself for quite a while, because it wasn't long until she heard Doctor Banner give a slight cough as he tried to look away, in order to maintain control over his nether-regions.

It didn't work. If anything the throbbing got worse.

God, he didn't want to scare her off. He had only spoken too her twice and now he had an erection pressing into her. Damn it. Though he had to admit, her face was utterly comical. It was a pure mix of embarrassment and annoyance for the situation.

Her pink hair stuck out in every direction, and her emerald eyes shined even brighter against her now red face.

It was such an unusual combination. Pink, the color of innocence, red the color of blood, and green- well, he knew too much about the properties of green. He didn't want to think about "the other guy" so he left his musing at that.

But damn she was hot. She had plump lips that held a natural rosy tone, vibrant green eyes and the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. Her hair was like pink liquid diamond. It naturally shimmered in the light and appeared to be overly soft. Cut in an easy to style, but cute fashion. He noticed that her pale face held no blemishes. She looked like an antique porcelain doll.

She must have noticed his starring because she shifted yet again, Rubbing even harder against his poor groin. Her face held a deep shade of scarlet as she tried to collect herself.

"I'm really sorry about this Doctor Banner."

He laughed at her formality, attempting to lighten the situation.

"Please, I think you have earned the right to call me Bruce. "

She whipped her face up to peer at him, as he cracked a smile in an attempt to make her more comfortable. It seemed to work as her shoulders eased there tension and she let all her weight be braced by her knees.

"Well, Bruce, sorry about all this, "

He again laughed, a deep but hearty laugh, this time he responded.

"Well, how about we untangle ourselves from this mess?"

Thank god his erection was going down.

He shimmied beneath her as she held up her weight; they almost made it too, had it not been for his sudden urge to sneeze. Damn dust.

Where is the lemon pledge when you needed it? Or that motherly black woman screaming the "THAT'S THE POWER OF PINESOL BABY!", but not the mister clean guy, The man scared the shit out of him. He resembled Voldemort crossed with a body builder. It just wasn't right.

You would think that on this multi-billion dollar aircraft, they would hire someone to keep it clean. Or at least pass the duty to some unfortunate newbie.

He sighed. He had only made the situation worse, and sincerely prayed to god that no one walked in on this.

Now instead of her straddling his waist, her face was buried into his loins. He could hear her let out an exasperated sigh, as she mumbled above his genitals. He looked at her questionably before she managed to raise her head and ground out a simple phrase.

He had to admit, she looked pretty vicious to be a girl with pink hair. She hissed the phrase yet again to ensure he had heard her, even as her face held the heat of fire.

"We speak of this to NO ONE"

He didn't take any time to think of a witty comeback before he himself whispered a response of, "Agreed"

His erection had started getting larger again thanks to the heat of her face despite his will to keep it flaccid.

He knew she could both see and feel its presence. It was his turn to be embarrassed.

She sighed and looked up towards his masculine features and dark eyes. She was a ninja dammit. She could handle this.

Expertly she shifted her position and drew and intake of breath before forcing herself up off of the ground. She then used impressive balance to flip over backwards, over the puddle of ramen and into a crouching position on the dry ground.

'finally, this ordeal is over'

"**took you long enough pinky"**

'Shut the hell up bird brain.'

Her comment shot back to the demon crow in her head seemed to work. She heard the spirit in her head scoff before going silent.

Now, there was a different matter to attend too. Bruce was still in floor, and was now looking at her both impressed and quizzically.

Clearly he wanted to ask her where she had learned such strong skills.

She replied with a curt answer while giving the floor a cursory glance.

"Medical school."

It wasn't a lie, Tsunade had been her medical school, and had taught her those skills.

He didn't ask anything else as he turned around and got to his feet.

She padded over to him as he spoke, "Your soaking wet, Let me get you a towel. "

Sakura Haruno had not even realized how wet her clothing had become. She was literally dripping with wet ramen, and he seemed thoroughly drenched in the product as well. Damn you ramen. Most of the brunt of the wet slur had been received by her coat.

Bruce watched her carefully as she removed her coat. It was while she was pushing her shoulders up that she heard a pop resonated from her chest and a slight give on the barrier holding her breasts down.

Great. This just couldn't get any worse.

The zipper holding her vest together was slowly breaking. Dammit! She must have dammaged it earlier when she had slipped.

With her arms still in the air, she experimentally flexed upward, continuing to remove her jacket.

Pop.

Fantastic. Two more teeth in the zipper snapped.

At this rate, her true figure would be exposed in a matter of minutes. Damn damn damn!

It was now that her cheeky inner voice chose to speak yet again

"**Woot take it off! Shake watcha mama gave ya!"**

She cringed inwardly at the lude-ness of the crow. How could that pervert be part of her? Sheesh. An inward targeted sweat drop was generated towards the cackling creature.

She didn't even offer to come up with a response as the voice continued to howl with laughter, rolling her eyes would suffice for now.

She still had her hands in the air and opted for a single quick motion to completely remove her jacket.

Pop.

So far so good. The jacket was off and all she had to do now was reach Bruce on the other wall of the lab. Easier said than done.

Pop.

With every step she took her chest became larger and larger. As more and more of it was revealed.

She could tell he was trying not to look, but that did little to qualm her inner frustrations. And it was only 8 in the morning.

This was going to be a long day.

With her vest completely ripped apart, and she went ahead and lifted her shirt to remove it. No point in leaving it on if it didn't do anything right? As she removed it her chest was completely released, allowing her impressive cleavage to bounce. Her breasts looked even larger do to her short stature. She sighed as she ran a pink hand through her hair. Well, no hiding her assets now.

She was now clothed in a black long-sleeved shirt, black tight pants, that were both form fitting and flexible. The final parts of her ensemble were her gloves and boots. It was today that she had decided to wear her heavy duty black gloves. Her hair was now drying from the ramen and held a slight spiked frizz. The blush on her face did little to keep her from looking strikingly beautiful.

Bruce saw her chest. He was going on a rant in his own head as well.

'Holy hell, who knew that was under there! How does her spine not snap?'

He would keep his cat calling and voice to himself.

Bruce banner was a gentleman, and would not under any circumstances treat a woman like that, no matter how perfectly beautiful they were. He had not failed to notice the throbbing pain in his groin again. No. The other members of the team would be here soon. He could not be seen like this. He would never hear the end of it.

She saved herself the embarrassment of awkward silence and instead chose to explain, after she reached him and grabbed the towel.

Sakura used the white towel on her hair, and then on her hands and legs. She opted to move a stack of papers and sit on the desk beside Bruce, with her towel draped across her shoulders.

Banner sat with his legs beneath the desk, leaning back against his chair.

He listened to her intently, and watched through thick rimmed glasses.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, clearly not caring as her chest bounced as she did so.

"That vest that I had on covers my chest, let's just say where I'm from my cleavage gives some unwanted attention. I want to be known for my strength and knowledge as a doctor. Not a "melon monster". It doesn't help when you have pink hair either; people just think I am even weaker. My old team mates did for years. No matter how much I proved myself to my coworkers; because of my appearance I was never good enough."

Her eyes looked down cast as she spoke. He could clearly tell that this was something very important and deeply hurtful to her. If she trusted him with something like this, maybe she could understand how he felt.

He cleaned his glasses through his moppy bangs and began to speak.

"I understand how you feel. Me, and the other guy, we are stuck together, but he hurts people and….. well….I don't. And even though I don't people are afraid of me. No one is comfortable around me. It hurts when everyone treats you like a monster. I turn into a big green rage machine. I hate it, I really do. Its not fair that I can never get angry, But, I deal with it. Im sure you're a great doctor, whether you have pink hair and a huge chest or not. Hell, who am I to judge? I turn green and "smash"

Wow. He understood her. He understood how she felt, he understood everything! This was amazing, how was it that such an ordinary looking man could be so extraordinary. This man, Doctor Bruce Banner was truly amazing.

They sat there in silence, and looked at each other for a moment. How could he understand her? Better yet, how was it she understood him?

"You Know, I had the same problem, I actually still do. You see, I have another spirit inside my body that has caused me much pain. It drove me insane. I would snap at people and hurt them, even if I didn't mean too. Me and my inner self have a better understanding of each other now. I make sacrifices, but I can control it much better, but we still have some problems. Maybe I can help you sometime"

She flashed him a smile that took him by surprise. She had the same problem, he had. This girl was truly amazing. He never over estimated the value of others. But here she was, showing no signs of fear towards him at all. She wasn't like the others. Even his fellow avengers, tread carefully around him and it drove him crazy. They had built of fucking cage for him. A cage! Others thought they were good at hiding discomfort. But he could always sense the rapid heartbeat, and the tense shoulders. Even the great spy Natasha Romanov could not hide her discomfort. Even if her face didn't show it, Her body did by the way she stepped even lighter around him, and all around avoided much conversation with him.

He couldn't blame them though could he? He had known them for less than a week, and they all knew what he was capable of. They had seen the footage, the damage he had caused. On his last outing as the big green guy he broke Harlem. It was quite a nasty mess. He had to wonder what she was capable of; they had received no real information on her other than her name, and her job description. None of the Avengers were normal, but what did she add to the mix? Just how powerful was this girl? Clearly she showed a strong ability in physical prowess but what was her potential? Was she an assassin like Romanov, or worse?

He rubbed his glasses severely as she watched him. She took his calloused hand in her own. He had almost broke his lenses in deep thought, still thoroughly cleaning them.

His back had started to ache. He got up and stretched as she still touched his hand. The gesture had really surprised him. People rarely ever touched him. Ever. It was a deep routed surprise when she had. She really wasn't afraid of him.

He reached up and popped his back. Her next action surprised him more than anything could have.

She hopped down from the desk and hugged him. She actually hugged Him. She had put both arms around his waist upwards towards his back, and had given him a firm squeeze. Her smile radiated as she looked at his masculine face. Her height was dwarfed by his, and put her head on his chest. He barely heard a faint response from her as she hugged him.

"I know what its like to alone, when everyone turns on you because they are afraid or think you're crazy. I understand. And sometimes, what you need more than anything is just human contact. To know that someone understands and to tell you.."

She glanced back up again, his eyes contrasted with hers, green eyes held unwavering truth.

"It's okay."

They stood there in an embrace in a moment of silent understanding and respect for each other. As sad as it sounded, he had never been hugged before. No one had ever been brave enough to hug the monster, known as Bruce Banner

Sakura pulled away from him as she sensed familiar energy signatures. They were faint, but she could decipher their exact location. Fifty feet away, three of them- Thor, Steve, and Stark. She never noticed how much larger Thor and Steve were than Tony.

Ohohoh. She would have fun with this.

"Tony, Thor and Steve are coming."

She looked over to Bruce who was now staring at her worriedly. Her vest was still ripped off, and to be quite honest seeing her with and without her massive cleavage made a huge difference.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell them I wear the vest to detract from unwanted attention. "

She flashed him a wink and a peace sign just before a click to the door signified the entrance of new entities.

Sakura looked at them. She would play this out nonchalant. Tony would be the first to say something. The pinkette played the countdown in her head.

'3….2…..1'

"DAYUMMMNNNN"

Yep. There goes stark.

"Shortcake, when did those get there?"

He leaned in closer to examine them. She wouldn't smack him yet.

She leaned back in a somewhat quickened fashion; this only caused her breasts to bounce through the tight fabric of her shirt, and threw her slightly off balance before she could answer.

It was actually Bruce who answered for her.

"She wears a vest to cover her chest in order to avoid perverts like you Stark. "

Bruce shot Tony a glance of annoyance as Steve watched uncomfortably, and Thor happily munched away on a Poptart. She also noticed the presence of an oncoming red-head with attitude.

That reminded her. She would ask him later what the hell a Poptart was.

Tony was in heaven at the moment. Not only was she spunky, but she had the biggest rack he had ever seen, and they were perky! Hallelujah! He could not control the drool that was now exiting his mouth whilst fawning over the medic's chest. Yes! All his requests had been met!

It was now that Steve broke into poor Tony's fantasy.

"Might I remind you, Stark, She's only sixteen. "

Dammit! That made it illegal. He would get statutory rape charges. Except in Florida. If he took her to florida the consent age was sixteen, or Mexico. Mexico could work.

She interrupted his inner rant this time.

"You do realize I'm legally an adult right? In the society I was raised in we have a rank system to show how powerful you are. Once you meet a certain ranking, no matter what your age, you are considered an adult. I was given the rights of an adult when I reached that ranking at thirteen."

For the first time in his life, Tony Stark heard angels. She was hot, interesting, young, beautiful, well endowed, exotic and…..LEGAL!

If she had daddy issues, it would be all the proof he needed that there indeed was a higher power working in the universe. And no. not Thor's kind of deity. The man was a wall socket addicted to Poptarts and Shakespeare. He would not be worshipping him any time soon. Besides the idea of thor dressed as a traditional angel was quite scarring. A half-naked man in an adult diaper with wings singing was not what he imagined his afterlife to be.

He had a sparkle in his eye akin to a child in a candy store. To Steve rogers, the thought inside his fellow avengers mind were downright rude. It just wasn't nice. Besides, courtship had changed since his day, but he at least hoped that she wasn't outlandish enough to jump into bed with him for no reason.

Besides. He had seen his special files. Stark had nothing on him, when it came to certain departments.

"Aye. Stark. Quit drooling. "

A red headed assassin wafted into the lab. Looking as cool and neat as ever.

She bobbed her red head down to watch the pinkette with an air of arrogance and distaste. Especially towards her bossom.

"Well Haruno, I see your making yourself….useful"

Had she really just implied that sakura was a whore? That wasn't nice at all. She would stay calm though.

"I can assure you Agent Romanov, I have many talents. It would be for your best interests if you avoided irritating me enough to see them. "

The two women with green in their eyes clashed in a battle of words as the men in the room backed up to the side of the wall. The wanted no part in this. Except for Tony. As a man of genius he always kept a video recording device attached to him. He insured the device was in proper working order. This fight was too valuable not to record. Come on please be a catfight! Please! Daddy needs some love! He would edit it and post it online later or tweet about it. God he loved his job.

"I highly doubt that Haruno. Our skill level is completely different."

Sakura smirked. She knew she had one.

"That's right agent Romanov it is. You assume that I am the type of person who would blindly fight without reason. You want me to attack you; You are arrogant with your skills and believe you would win. Of course, there is no chance of that. But I would get into deep water with director Fury. That is what you want isn't it? "

The woman's eyes widened. Someone had figured out her game. Someone was able to see through her. No one had ever been able to decipher her actions. What the hell was this girl?"

"Look on the bright side agent Romanov"

She leaned back against the desk.

"You have certainly peaked my interest. I will fight you. In front of all of the avengers, after the meeting in the main training room, what do you say, red, do you accept?"

The red headed woman watched her intently, showing no sign of hesitation.

"I accept"

Both women smiled a wicked grin as the room filled with a chill.

This is going to be fun.

XOXOX XOX

ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTS, WOOT! REVIEWER SHOUT OUT TIME!

Paper Reaper- aw thank you! Yes, thor, and his poptarts.

EliseDCervantes – YEP! She has a demon, A snarky, sarcastic, witty, annoying, powerful, perverted demon, lol

xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx He shall give her poptarts, and no, he has no clue what hes getting himself into.

Black Wolf Lady thank you so much my wonderfully special reviewer ;)

MM lol karasu's middle name is trouble.

PrincessNerd- awwwwww thank you for the positive feedback!

Lol- yep! And maybe, haven't figured out how to add them. Actually im considering writing a sequel, In which the avengers go to konoha.

Rikutanze- lol been there done that!

Yama-Chan- lol, yes yama-chan, you are sauce to me mwahahahahahaah. Jk. And yes, it is so sinful. Poptarts are amazing. Especially the brown sugar ones :p

And thank you, I feel much, much better now

NIKA-CHERRY- don't worry, more demon umph is coming ;P and don't worry, loki will use his new information later on

Alexander Prudence Halliwell – I know! Its so rare for people to give her a chest. There will be more Tony for sure!

Guest- There could be :p Im not sure yet XD

Sunfishchamp- Gahh! Im sorry! T-T im back now though,

u- Your gonna make me cry! Kidding kidding. But seriously guys, really sorry for how long this one took.

Guest- Thank you!. You know, I read so many stories where sakura gets a demon and she becomes super powerful, but becomes super mary sue-ish because they don't aknowledge power with consequences. And no cheesy monster for me!

Calvin- I love you 3

MoonShadow396 – Yes, she will end up with one of the avengers. And yes, thor and jane only lasted a few days. XD and The reason Natasha dislikes sakura, is because she sees no reason for her to be on the team and feels threatened by the idea of another powerful female on the avengers team.

EroKageMusubi- thank you my darling trey, did you catch the dagger reference? Mwahahahahah Sakura ate dagger.

XxBlackSakuraBlossomxX mwahahahahahahaha yes. Yes she is. But not the sparkling kind. The good kind. The blood sucking, eat your face off kind :p

Awesome- They suck don't they? Sorry you had to miss a wedding, hope your feeling better now too

DontWaitUpForMe Finally, someone mentioned his maniless! Lol thank you.

Anon- Yes, I promise I'm still here!


	9. The Widow and the Cherry Blossom

SOOOOOO sorry for the late update guys, My computer self imploded, but thank goodness it was fixed!

Merry Christmas to all!

I am updating my other stories soon as well so don't worry :3 as always, please comment and enjoy, and to my faithful fans, there are so many of you now, that or this particular chapter, I am am not going to do my reader shout outs, but know guys that I read every comment, the good and the bad, and appreciate them equally.

Now, onto the fight you have all been waiting for!

Chpt 9: the widow and the blossom

To say that the poor soul known as Phil H. Coulsen was in deep shit would be a drastic understatement.

The miserable man had been minding his own business, when he had stalked into the Avenger's personal lab to find two very angry women glaring at each other with murderous smiles. There was still time to turn around before they noticed him. Still time to get away, all he had to do was turn around and walk out. Simple enough, right?

Wrong.

Because now blocking the door was a very, very angry Director Fury, looking down upon his agents.

Well that's just not fair.

He himself turned back around to look at the feral wolves... women, still smiling.

The other men in the room sent an apologetic glance, from their corner as far away as possible from the rising action. The only man crazy enough to want any part in the events unfolding was the idiotic genius, Tony Stark. The only thing keeping him alive from the two powerful women, being the Norse god, Thor holding onto him by tightly locking their arms together.

This left his other arm free to munch on his wondrous pop tarts, still getting some of the annoying crumbs into his magnificent beard of holy glory.

What a waste of good Poptart.

Steve Rogers appeared to be the most apathetic to the events at hand. Many times, he had been at the brunt of Fury's anger for disobeying orders.

The things that man could think of to torture people with where inhuman. He was once forced to clean the men's bathrooms of one of the shield bases, which on its own would have been bad enough. The real kicker was that the Director had cut a few strings in the budget, resulting in a free taco Tuesday for all agents. The things those men did after taco night was cringe inducing.

Just goes to show where the American tax payer dollars were going.

That was the only time in his life he had ever worn condoms on his shoes. The idea of America's greatest hero, cleaning other men's filth was not how he wanted to be remembered.

He never spoke of that day, and neither did Fury, luckily.

It was amazing how well the name suited him. Fury was pent up rage and anger realeasing in an uncontrollable wave. It was horrifying at how angry the director looked.

He kept a straight face, which only made the whole ordeal even more terrifying. How could someone convey so much raw emotion with the use of only one eye? God the man was scary.

Back to the issue at hand, the two women had moved fractionally closer. Each daring the other to make a move. To start a catharsis of pent up rage and emotional swirling around the two interlinked beings.

It was rare that agent Romanov was ever bothered enough to willingly fight. As a full fledged spy she had learned that one of the greatest treats of warfare was having the enemy underestimate you. It was a powerful tool that had turned her into such a powerful creature of stealth and interrogation.

The only tool she used more than her "Holding back" was her true artform. It was that of seduction. She was a world renowned agent. One of the best. She wasn't foolish and knew exactly what she could get out of men. They were all the same. She could fix them, destroy them, give them hopes, allow them to buy into their fantasies only to discover her true nature.

She hated the cat suit she always wore. It had become a signature to her reputation, but it was quite impractical. It was tight, hot, and restricted movement. And what woman in her right mind would ever under ANY circumstances wear heels into battle. She wore what she did because it was sexual. She had learned through the years that sex could get her anything she ever wanted.

Had it not been for the war raging between her own hazel eyes and the bright green ones across the lab she would have snorted.

She knew it was a bit unreasonable to dislike this other female without reason. But Natasha Romanov was a suspicious person. One too many times she had been double, even triple crossed by people she loved dearly. Trust had almost killed her. And this girl, one that obviously held arrogance was a threat to her alpha wolf status. All the members of the Avengers team were male. Stupid, and easily controlled through the use of lust. She had all the information shield had about them. Fury told her everything, She was his top agent, and one time lover. But despite all of her knowledge. She had absolutely no knowledge on this girl. How dare she think she could strut into the Heli-carrier and reach the same status that it had taken herself years of abuse, sweat, and tears to reach? It just wasn't fair.

Eyes narrowed and grins widened.

It was fury that broke this pregnable silence with a low husky growl. A full octave below his normal speaking voice.

He had been thinking as well. His one good eye betrayed nothing as the inner workings of his ssecretive mind turned over all the possibilities. He could stop them from fighting, but inevitably they would be at each other's throats again. The only solution was too let them duke it out old school.

Of all things in the universe, there was only too things that shaked him to his bones. One was clowns, though he would never admit it, and the other was the power of women when angry. In his teenage years he had witnessed his mentor of many years get his ass handed to him by a menstruating teenage girl. It was not a pleasant sight, and it was something that had deeply scarred him.

"Fine."

It was utterance of only a single word, but it was enough to gain the attention of every being in the room. Noticing traces of confusion he clarified, and relinquished his tense imposing posture.

No true harm could really come of this. If anything, they might gain some proper respect for each other.

"I will allow you to fight. "

"This will be done under the supervision of all of the avenger team. Am I understood?"

Both women nodded.

"I am sick of dealing with both of you. This fight is going to be held in the secure level dome training area. You will all follow Coulsen there now. Once you get there I will give you instruction on your fighting guidelines.

Coulsen swore he heard a faint muttering as Fury left.

"I've had it with these mother fuckin bitches on this mother fuckin heli-carrier. "

It was at that moment that Phil (first name agent) would have liked to laugh. Had the director really just quoted snakes on a plane?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXo

The walk to the training facility was long and awkward, especially for the poor males that had become entrenched in the warfare caused by their female teammates. Static rose and fell like waves among the corridors, infested with a thick blanket of tension that caused the hair on the back of the neck on every agent they passed to stand up with warning.

Both women stalked side by side on different edges of the corridor. Neither looked at the other as they made a quick dash into the secretive training center. The center followed a crevice into a lower level. One that had not been in the original floor plan she had viewed in her first few hours.

The tattoo on the pinkettes necked burned with excitement. She wanted to show her skill. It was true she felt accepted but was it possible that they still thought she was weak. She hurt in frustration. They had no clue of her skill. The only things they knew about her was her ability as a healer. Most of the members of the team would never need it. Thor was a god, Ironman wore armor, captain America thrived on the super soldier serum, and the hulk was well, the hulk.

How ironic it was that the person that disliked her the most seemed to be the only one that she would ever really need to help.

She spared a glance to the red head. She walked with a powerful semblance of arrogance and ableness.

While paying attention to the widow she failed to notice that the group led by Coulsen had stopped.

A huge door that dwarfed the group opened to reveal a huge training area, with harsh white metal walls. They had a sterile cold glow, not unlike a hospital. Like the first training room Sakura had been in, this one too had a glass box embedded into the wall as a viewing chamber in the middle of the walls. This room had a large simplistic balcony that spanned one side of the wall and wrapped around the glass chamber.

Thoughts were interrupted as Fury spoke from the balcony.

"Anything goes. Don't kill each other, or destroy the facility. "

"have fun ladies"

The sound of the gun sent both females into a rage. On one side, the pinkette that wanted to prove herself. On the other side was a viscious alpha that wished to put the younger in her place.

The first to attack was the graceful widow. Her plan was to strike then use her opponents force against her. It was what she had been taught in her younger years as a shield employee. She had been trained in the art of combat since she was six. When the Russian government took her from her family and sent her as a double spy to America. It was strange, but she enjoyed the freedom of America more than the harsh culture she had been raised in. She had been taught that the American's were a slovenly group that thrived on past generations success, When in honesty, much of America had become a freer culture.

The widow lept forward much like a cat would and flipped her legs forward sending her heels digging into the pinkettes shoulders. She would not move. Not yet.

The rosette listened and studied the blows of her opponent feigning a lack of speed to get her opponent to bring her guard down. The Romanov slammed a leather first into the youngers eye.

Blood dripped down from her brow making it hard to see. Almost unnoticeably, the widow was starting to loosen up, her blows became slower as she efficiently controlled her energy only to the point of what was needed.

To Sakura it obvious that the great widow had trained for years in the art of combat, and for a non- chakra using homo-sapien her skills were impressive. The widow was a powerful and beautiful spy.

But she was no ninja.

Feigning a stumble sakura flipped back into a handstand and then into a double twist flip. This movement put space between the women, as the pinkette dusted off her coat. The movements the widow made were predictable to the trained eye. Get in, do damage, get out, reassess and repeat. It was basic training to any combat student.

"Why isn't the girl trying to dodge?" Thor asked, now fully interested in the fight.

As if Sakura had heard him, She smiled at the ground, Her fist started to glow a familiar blue green, They hadn't seen this talent yet.

She used her own gloved fist to punch into the ground only once and send the widow hurling back towards the far wall.

_Corner your prey_

The cement ground split apart as if it had been hit by the hulk. The blunt force made the entire room shake as the spectators clinged to the balcony in order to hold footing.

Fury looked at his subordinates in order to catch reactions towards Sakura's talents. In his meeting with lady Tsunade, she had never once mentioned to him the strength possessed by the small frame of the teenager.

Fury's dark eye shifted back to the ground below, Had he not been trained not to show emotion, he would have widened his eyes.

She was healing herself. The ridge of broken skin and bruised across her nose and eye were gone leaving only blood traces behind.

But the widow was not one to be outdone. It was rare for her to pull one of her guns on an opponent this early in the game. But, this pest happened to need it.

With her gun in hand she fired at point blank range, as it had so many times before, the spider expected a satisfying sound of bullet hitting flesh, and perhaps a scream or two if she were lucky. But, before her eyes, the rosy haired woman flickered and vanished.

She blinked, thinking she had missed something only to feel a sharp object pressed against the back of her neck. In under a second the pinkette had disappeared and reappeared behind her with a kunai pointed against the nape of her neck.

Acting on reflex she used her legs to flip the proud Haruno out of balance. Using this precise opportunity she twisted the kunai back and snapped it out of her hand.

Once out of reach the red woman ran in circles around her opposing agent. Flicking her hands back the Haruno pulled out two senbon, and two shuriken. She aimed the shuriken at her head and just as suspected, the Spy noticed only shuriken and not the senbon.

The senbon had a paralysis poison in it activated by the user's chakra signature into the victim's body.

The widow's knees buckled as forced to remain upright.

"What did you do to me, Haruno?" She spat with disgust.

Unemotional green eyes wasted no hesitation in explaining her poison,

"Those needles have a paralysis potion in them that will paralyze you for short periods of time. That one will wear off soon. I gave you a very light dosage, as I did not wish to harm you. Because it is based on my energy signature I can control where it is and how it effects the body, Now until then, I am sending you into an illusion based REM cycle in order for me to heal you. This will not hurt.

Trying desperately to yell, the widow's qualms came out as little more than an almost in audible hum.

The blossom, stepped back and offered an apologetic look before doing some leisurely hand signs and closing her eyes to focus on the red woman, whose fiery, passionate eyes drifted off as the small bruises and puncture wounds closed up through her cat suit.

All was quiet as the cherry haired girl looked up to her spectators. Up in the balcony each of her peers looked with interest. Tony had recorded the whole thing; he would study it later and make a file for her. Steve had been deceived by her outward appearance as a physically weak being. She had been brought as a medic, not a combat professional, so no one had questioned her actual ability to fight. It would be assumed that she would be protected by other group members and hide, then heal them if a member of the team was hurt.

The strength she held was not human. And like Steve, Fury had a winding suspicion that they still had no idea what she was capable of.

Thor had expected such results. He didn't look at her appearance, coming from a warriors land such as konoha, it could easily be assumed that she herself would be a powerful warrior, He had heard of a past "Friend" of Odin's , the beautiful, and equally powerful Lady Tsunade. She was rumored to have the strength of one hundred Asguardian warriors.

Bruce had witnessed the power of the girl that had just an hour so tenderly hugged him, How did the place she had come from thought she was weak if she had such insane strength and speed? What were their standards? He would ask her more about this place later…

Coulsen was thanking his lucky star spangled cards that he would be lucky to live another day under the horrifying presence of fury.

"Haruno." He barked."Her eyes snapped up to him once again. "See to it that Ms. Romanov is returned to her room by medical personnel. And Haruno, you are expected to head to Loki's holding cell immediately to do a follow up investigation, he refuses to speak with anyone until he speaks with you first. "

Green eyes little with surprise. In the back of her mind bother her and Karasu agreed. "What are you planning, snake?"

Lots of love guys, updating soon!

(chapters kind of short, but they will get longer again)

Killua Zoldyck and Reader-anonymous-writer

I understand the first chapters were weak, and the plot leaves much to be desired, I appreciate the criticism and am aware of the errors, If and when I have time, I may go back and correct them, but until then, I will leave them as they are, I assure you, I do have an understanding of English Grammar and vocabulary and proof read my work, but many times when these works are done it is very late, And I am trying to get them to my readers in a timely manner.

As always I listen to my reader to become a stronger writer, I may even rewrite the early chapters soon, thank you for the corrective criticism and thank you for reading.

If you have any more problems feel free to criticize again as you wish.

Sincerely, pictrixel.


End file.
